Anomalous
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Delia is the girl that everybody wants but nobody can have. Strict religious parents, she's the preacher's daughter. Jon is the jagged-edged mechanic that everyone hates; witty and sarcastic but extremely good looking. What happens when their paths cross? /Anomalous/-Deviating from what is standard, normal, or expected. Jon Moxley/OC Delia.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock jarred the sleeping man out of his sleep. Jon's large hand came out from underneath the covers and slapped the device until it stopped beeping. It was a Monday and he still had a hangover. He wasn't feeling very good. Rolling out of bed, his feet hit the cold hardwood floor with a soft thud. He sat there for a few minutes, contemplating if he wanted to call in or not, until finally figuring his rent was due soon and he needed extra money.

"You goin' to work today, man," his roommate, Scotty, croaked from the couch.

"Yeah, you need anything," Jon asked as he swung the refrigerator open and pulled out a soda.

"Nah," he shook his head as he erupted into a coughing fit. "I think I'm going to call in."

"Looks like you need to." Jon sighed as he pulled on his pants and workshirt.

"I feel fuckin' horrible." Scotty groaned.

"You look like it."

"You don't got a hangover man? You drank way more than me."

"Stamina. It takes a lot of practice." His words caused the blonde-headed man to laugh. "I gotta get going."

"Peace man."

With that, he watched the hungover man fall back into the couch. Jon laughed to himself and headed out the door of the trailer into the hot sticky morning air. The best thing about his life right now was his car- the shiny black 1967 Chevy Impala sitting in the driveway beside Scotty's truck was his baby. He had worked his ass off to get it, even though he had to rebuild the engine and restore the upholstery. It was his and he was beyond proud of it.

—

Delia smiled as she moved around the school hallways. Filled with sad girls hugging, the usual couples making out, and papers laying everywhere, she was happy to have to walk down the crowded hall for the last time today. She always hated the stares she got from the guys when she walked- she felt as if they were trying to see more of her. Delia was a quiet and reserved girl but had many friends.

"I'll see you afterwards," Angela called as she stopped off at her first class of the day.

"See ya, girly!" Delia smiled and gave a soft wave as she watched her friend disappear into the doorway.

—

Jon sighed as he opened the garage's door. There were countless cars that needed to be fixed today and he wasn't in the mood. It was hot and muggy and the shop had a really bad air conditioning unit in it. He pushed himself into work, peeling the grey work shirt off his arms to toss it onto the corner.

The first car to come up was someone under the name Delia Smith. He knew her- well, He knew _of_ her. A lot of guys had huge crushes on her. She was the preacher's daughter so none of them really got to get close enough to her. He shrugged the card off and went to work on the car, already covered in sweat.

Lifting the hood up, he saw the problem immediately. It was a broken valve and if they were lucky, the owners had caught it just in time before it allowed the engine to flood. He got to work, already getting grease all over himself.

Soon the other guys showed up for work, all of them late.

"Sorry man," Cody spoke up. "I had to run and get the other idiots."

"You work at a garage and yet you can't fix your own cars?" Jon rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on the grease-stained towel.

"What's got you in such a bad mood," Joe spoke up.

"It's ninety-seven goddamned degrees in here and you're really going to ask me what my problem is?"

"I think I just did." Joe shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not in the fucking mood." Jon pointed his finger in Joe's direction.

"I'd say." Joe sighed as he leaned against the car that was up on the risers.

—-

As Delia sat in the last period, the sweat dropped down the back of her neck and she fanned herself with the folder. Her dress, as light as it was, felt like a heater and she pulled her blonde hair up higher off her neck. She turned to see plenty of the males' eyes on her and immediately let her hair down. The bell rang, signaling this was her last time to walk out of high school and she did it with her head held high as her friends surrounded her.

"Am I still dropping you off to pick up your car," Angela, her best friend, asked as she wrapped her arms around Delia's.

"Yeah, if that's okay." Delia shot a smile back at her. "Daddy said it should be fixed today."

"That's no problem." Angela smiled.

The car-ride wasn't very long. Angela parked the car and waited on Delia just in case.

As she walked into the grungy place, the smell of motor oil and sweat hit her nose. She couldn't make out the song playing for all the machinery running, but she could tell it was something her father wouldn't allow her to listen too. The smell wasn't very pleasant but the sight of her car was.

There was a handsome man working on it. He was wearing a fighting black tank top and had grease all up his arms. She tapped the bell, causing him to look up from underneath the hood of the car. She watched as he wiped his hands on a dark-stained towel, his arms flexing out as he moved his hands to get them clean. His eyes seemed to lock on her as he straightened up and approached her. She had seen him before, they went to school together. They were supposed to graduate together but everyone said he had dropped out.

"Can I help you," he asked as he picked up the card book, thumbing through it to see the pickups scheduled for today.

"Yeah uh, my father called up here last night and they said that my car would be fixed today." Delia offered him a pleasant smile as she lightly tapped the countertop.

"What's the name?"

"Delia Smith." She caught his gaze leave the card and rake over her body.

"Oh, so you're Delia." Jon smirked. "We went to school together, right?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "Where have you been?"

"Money's a little bit more important for me right now than getting some sloppy piece of paper." He shrugged. "Got bills to pay, women to buy. Ya know, the usual."

"Women to buy?" She was shocked at his words.

"Strippers." He sighed. "You really are a goody-goody, aren't you?"

She laughed nervously. This man was beautiful standing in front of her - he had a light scruff forming, his blue eyes pierced out behind the dark hair that hung low in his face, his strong arms came out of his wide torso as the fabric of the cotton tank top clung to his body - he was pure sexy topped with a permanent smirk.

"Anyway," he motioned for her to follow him, "The valve to the engine is broken and I don't have the part to fix it. I mean, I could rig it if you need it, like, immediately but the rig wouldn't keep for very long."

"How long will it take to get the part?"

"Maybe a week," he shrugged. "Maybe less. Depends on how fast the mail's going these days. It's that part riiigghhhhtt," he reached underneath the hood, "here. Without the valve, the fuel will flood the engine and then that's going to cause you a lot more drama."

"Well thank heavens you found it in time."

"Definitely," he smirked. "You'd be dishing out a lot more money than what you are now if I hadn't."

"There isn't anything you can do?" She sighed. "I really need my car for tonight. There's this big party and I'm supposed to be a DD."

"Wait, preacher's daughter goes to parties," Jon smirked.

"We aren't all good when we're out the eyes of our parents." She laughed, trying to mask the fact that she was flirting with him.

"Yeah, okay," he sighed. "And I'm not completely covered in grease."

"Take a bath," she smirked. She had caught the other workers' attention as Jon noticed they were basically drooling all over her.

"That'd satisfy too many people. I have to keep my 'scumbag' reputation for a little bit longer." His words made her chuckle. "Anyway, the only thing I can do right now for you pretty little lady is offer a waiver of fifty-dollars."

"That's all?" She sighed. "There isn't another car I could borrow or something?"

"Since we're both going to the same party later, why not just use mine?"

"Because I don't know how to drive an Impala, I barely know how to drive my own car. As you can tell." She immediately caught onto that she let slip that she knew what he drove.

"How do you know what I drive," He smirked at her.

"I…just…" She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"What's a' matter, sunshine? Cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" He smirked. He had caught onto it quickly. She had a crush on him.

"Anyway," she blushed, "I'll meet you at the party."


	2. Chapter 2: Waffle House Manners

Jon parked his car outside of the house. It was dark, well past eleven. He had the better idea not to even come but he had nothing better to do. Walking up to the house with Scotty on his side, he could smell the alcohol and weed. The windows rattled with the bass of the music playing loudly. He walked into a huge crowd. Scotty and him could barely get into the door.

Jon scoped the place out for a few minutes. He didn't see anybody he hadn't already had sex with or fought. He turned his black hat backwards as he cracked the top to a cold long-necked beer and took a gulp. He watched over the crowd once again before he saw who he wanted to torment tonight even if it was just to see what he could get out of her.

"Delia," He growled low in her ear as he stood behind her.

"Jon!" She smiled as she turned around, "Hey. You came."

"Not the first time." He shrugged; his sexual joke went nowhere with her except for earn him a blank stare, "I thought parties like this might have been to…extreme for a preacher's daughter."

"You act like this is the first time I've been to one." She rolled her eyes as he put his arm around her shoulder and leaned down against her.

"I've never seen you here." He spoke only into her ear.

"Maybe it's because I wasn't scantily dressed like the ones you were always all over." She snorted.

"You have a point." He laughed, "But uh…you're pretty scantily dressed now."

"Are you trying to say you're coming on to me?"

"What are you going to do if I am?" He trailed a cool finger over her jaw.

"I'm going to have to ask you to stop." She smirked at him; watching his face fall.

"You are harsh." He laughed.

"Yeah, well not everyone falls for your pretty-boy looks." She shrugged; her friends stared at her like she was out of her mind.

"Pretty-boy, huh?" He laughed, "You're pretty AND funny. Well goddamn."

"Don't take the lords name in vain, asshole." She snapped and shoved him harshly in his ribs.

"Hey, hey, hey." He laughed, "Take it easy. I forgot, little boo-peep over here."

"Yeah, real funny." She snapped.

"C'mon, I was joking." He sighed as he walked after her, "You girls are so touchy nowadays."

"We're not touchy. Just you guys have turned into complete assholes." She let out a sigh and hopped up on the railings to the porch.

"It's always the guys," Jon rolled his eyes, "Seriously…what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd have a little fun on my last day of high school." She shrugged, "I don't get to have it often."

"Daddy's got you on a tight leash, huh?" Jon asked as he lit a cigarette.

"No," She sighed, "I work a lot."

"I've never seen you working anywhere."

"You've never been to the pastors ministry either, have you?" She laughed as she shut him up yet once again.

"Never even heard of it." He shook his head.

"Exactly what I thought, " She kicked her feet up against the railing, "We distribute food to the people with lower incomes and the homeless."

"Well isn't that a very Christian thing for you to do."

"Will you stop with the Christian bullshit, Jon? It's starting to make you look really ignorant and judgmental and you of all people have no right to judge."

He sighed, "Why are you so touchy? When's the last time you've gotten laid?"

"I don't see that as any of your business!" She almost yelled.

"Exactly what I'm saying. You are too touchy. Loosen up a little, give yourself room to breathe. Stop taking yourself so serious all the time." Jon sighed as he walked up towards her and put a hand on either side of her lap, "See, you're tensing up around me now. Why?"

"You're in my personal space." She rolled her eyes.

"No," He shook his head and moved to where he was merely two inches away from her face, "This is your personal space." He licked his lips as he saw the heat rise up to her cheeks.

"I think theres at least fifty other girls in there you could flirt with tonight." Delia sighed, "Why are you intrigued about my sex life?"

"Because you intrigue me." He whispered; she could smell the nicotine on his breath mixing with emitting odor of the beer.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not what you want." She shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm a virgin." She was blunt; there was no need to lie to him.

"That's whats wrong." He laughed as he took another drag off his cigarette. He couldn't help the grin.

"I'm not giving it to you." She shook her head.

"I never said anything about that which implies that you were thinking about it." He smirked.

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She didn't know what else to say that wouldn't make her look like she was coming onto him.

"You're cute, Jon." She sighed, "Really really cute."

"Who are you saying that too?" He arched an eyebrow, "You trying to convince me or trying to tell yourself something you already know?"

"You're also a jackass." She shook her head.

"I already know that."

She laughed at his wit and a grin grew over his face. "You're impossible."

"Seriously, though." He tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear, "What's it like have a preacher daddy?"

"It's a little challenging at times." She shrugged, "I guess it wouldn't be any different from your parents."

"It'd be a lot different from my parents, babe." He sighed as he twirled the curly blonde hair around his slim fingers.

"How so?" She looked into his blue eyes and saw a flash of pain and hurt.

After a few moments of his quietness she spoke up, "Jon you don't have to tell me. It was mindless of me to ask, really. It's none of my business."

"Nah," He shook his head, "I never really knew them." He shrugged.

"Oh." She trailed off, "I'm sorry fo-"

"Stop apologizing. That's all everyone ever does. It doesn't bother me, really. I'm over it." He shrugged as he tossed his empty beer bottle across the street into the neighbor's yard.

"I want to help you work on my car." She changed the subject.

"No you don't." He sighed, "That garage is no place for a girl like you."

"Why isn't it?"

"It's too dirty." He shook his head.

"Well what if I just came and watched you?"

"You'd more than likely be in my way." He moved to lean on the railing beside of her.

"Do you own the garage?" Lily asked as people walked out the door.

"No," He shook his head, "Well, currently I'm the manager but I don't own it. It's my grandpa's. He was the only real father figure I've ever had…I don't know why I'm telling you all this."

"Because you like me." Delia smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just a bit though." He sighed.

"Just a bit?" She mocked hurt, "I have never!"

"You've never been told you were only liked a little bit because people are too interested in getting in between those virgin thighs of yours." He felt no need to hold back his bluntness. He felt comfortable around her and that was something that rarely ever happened, "They're going to like you a lot."

"They can try all they want," She shrugged, "It ain't happenin' until I feel the time is right."

"Smart girl." He smirked, "There isn't a lot like you anymore."

"There is, they are just blinded by hormones." She laughed, "Plus it'd be wrong."

"Wrong?" He looked puzzled at her, "Why?"

"Because I'm not married." She shrugged.

"Oh." He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"You're so stereotypical." She laughed as she shoved at his shoulder, "I'm pretty sure I'm not going to wait until my wedding night."

"You've got this shit planned out or something?" Jon laughed at her as he lit another cigarette.

"No," She sighed and shook her head, "Just got a lot of expectations that I know a lot of guys won't ever live up to."

"How are you going to know that? Sleep with every guy you see?"

"No!" She laughed, "I don't know why I'm even talking to you about this subject. You're a stranger and my sex life is supposed to be a secret."

"Why is your sex life supposed to be a secret?" He sighed, "Sex is sex. You have every right to broadcast it if you fuck or not."

"It's not very lady-like." She shrugged.

"Fuck lady-like." He sighed, "You're too worried on everyone's perception of you."

"That's how I was raised." She shrugged.

"You were raised to be lady-like and probably find guys like Justin Timberlake or some punk ass country singer attractive, right? With the southern draw and the tractor and then fall in love and move into a house with a white picket fence with six and a half children, one from his former marriage, weren't you?"

"No," She rolled her eyes.

"Delia," He cocked his head and gave her a knowing look.

"Alright, maybe." She shrugged, "It's just a family tradition."

"It's family tradition to marry the same guy as your father basically, am I right?"

"Pretty much." She shrugged.

"Incest."

"That's not incest!" She laughed.

"Bullshit!" He sighed and looked up at her, "Incestual Christian girls. I knew you guys were a lot dirtier than we normally expected."

"I don't want to fuck my dad, alright?" She sighed, "It'd just be nice to have somebody who loved you for who you truly are."

"You think your dad loves you for who you truly are?" Jon arched an eyebrow, "The girl who is telling me all of her little virgin secrets, is he going to love that?"

"Probably not." She sighed, "But what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So say I love Jessica Biel. Is she supposed to love me back even though she doesn't know me?"

"No, that's asinine." Delia laughed, "Why are we talking about love anyway?"

"Hell if I know." He shrugged, "What are you doing after this?"

"Probably going home," She shrugged, "Why?"

"Because I'm about to starve and I have no idea where Scotty got off to. Where would you normally eat at almost 1AM?" He looked over her.

"Waffle house." She nodded.

"I don't think that's lady-like enough for you." Jon shook his head causing her to laugh, "C'mon. I'll buy."

* * *

They sat across from each other in the booth. Delia couldn't help but look over the handsome face sitting in front of her; he was rough but sexy. She'd never been out with a guy like this even just as friends but for some reason, she never felt nervous around him.

"So about how long do you think it'll take to get the part fixed?" She propped her feet up on his lap and watched as his eyebrow arched.

"Well I got the order put in earlier." He leaned back up and propped one elbow on the table, the other moved down to the soles of her sock-clad foot, "Maybe a week, maybe it'll be here sooner. I don't really know."

"And when could I pick the car up?" She was loving the foot massage she was getting. The heels she worn earlier to school had hurt her feet.

"I might not give it back." He smirked.

"Why would you do that?" She laughed.

"You figure it out."

* * *

_**Whew! All that character building! Whatcha guys think? More? **_


	3. Chapter 3: Fix My Car, Bitch

After they finished eating, Jon took her home. Instantly, they both realized it was a bad idea. His car was loud, hummed with a mean growl as he pulled down her quiet street. People came to their windows and looked out to see what the noise was.

"Are people always this nosey?" Jon sighed.

She nodded, "Pretty much."

"One good thing about living in a trailer park is there's no one really nosey and all in your shit." He mumbled, "Thank God."  
"Thank you for bringing me home." She unbuckled her seat-belt.  
"You're welcome." He shrugged.  
"Are you going to the lookout tomorrow?" She eyed him; the lookout was an annual gathering of their high-school graduating class.

His trademark smirk came back, "Do I need to?" He asked as he leaned against the steering wheel.

"Yeah." She nodded and bit her bottom lip.  
"I'll see what I can do." He nodded and pushed his hat further back on his head; the bill of his hat hid his curls at the back of his neck.  
"Cool," She smiled and opened the door to get out, "Night, Jon."  
"Night." He watched her crawl out the passenger side of his car and walk up the walkway to her house.

As soon as Delia got inside of the doors, her dad was hounding her about hanging out with the town "riff raffs." She sighed and looked over to her mom who was giving her husband a heated glare. It disgusted her that he was so judging against someone whom he hadn't even met. She took his verbal abuse for everything but hanging out with someone she liked wasn't something she would sit and take.

"What do you think you're doing coming home this late at night in a car like that?" Her dad shouted.

"Dad, he was nice enough to bring me home since Angela had been drinking." Delia lied.

"HE?!" He hit the fan, "Delia you KNOW you are not allowed to be in the car with another boy."

"Ivan, calm down." Her mother pleaded, "She's safe and at home. That's all we need to worry about now. Delia is a very smart girl who we know we can trust that she didn't do anything she wasn't supposed to, isn't that right Delia?"

"Exactly mom." Delia rolled her eyes.

"I don't care; you can't trust teenaged girls around guys with those muscle cars like that. No child of mine will be seen in something asinine as that…that car." He spat.

"Will you leave his car alone?" Delia defended him, "It was literally nothing more than him bringing me home! I could've stayed out all night or worse!"

"Worse than being brought home in our quiet neighborhood in a loud car like that?! Delia, those people have no regards for other humans. They are all worthless, lowlife even. You are better than that."

"Dad, please just let me go to bed." Delia whispered as she looked at her feet.

"You're dismissed." He sighed, watching as she quickly bounded up the stairs.

She lay wide-eyed for a few hours after the small meet with her dad. She should have known he was going to be that way. Jon was in a way different from the other guys. Sure, he flirted but she matched his pace. He was immediately trying to get into her pants even though he hinted towards it. She didn't feel threatened around him, if anything she felt comfortable. It scared her having only really talked to him only one day and felt so serene around him. She didn't understand it, it was scary.

Delia had been silently crushing on him ever since middle school and it only grew bigger. She wasn't obsessed- far from it. She always thought there was something wrong with him. He barely had any friends; the ones he did have were the dubbed "outcasts" of the town but she noticed he was close to them. When she was at school and saw them in passing, he always had a smile on his face. Any other time he looked like he would rip your throat out. Delia for the longest time was scared of him until she started seeing the attractive teenaged boy come out in him. He had cut his long hair that he normally wore back in a bun; it hung freely almost down to his neck and curled up at the ends. His appearance had changed in the last few months.  
—

Jon flopped down on the couch of the trailer and watched as Scotty moved from the kitchen and joined him on the other end of the couch. The long haired boy looked over at him with a knowing smirk and punched his thigh.

"You fucked the preacher's kid, didn't you?" Scotty's goofy laugh made an appearance.

"No." Jon shook his head and let out a soft laugh, "No. We just went out to eat."

"More like you went out to eat and she enjoyed the ride." Scotty shoved at his arm.

"I'm telling you man," Jon laughed, "I didn't fuck her."

"Then what are you all smiley about?" Scotty eyed him suspiciously, "Don't tell me she's got you acceptin' the LAWD JESUS CHRIST!"

"No," Jon sighed and leaned back into the couch, "It's not like that. We're just friends."

"I know that look, Mox." Scotty sighed and leaned back into the soft cushions himself, "Trust me, I've known you for how long? I know you like the back of my hand. You tried fucking her, didn't you?"

"Why are you so interested in who I am or am not fucking?" Jon shot him a glare; he was starting to get annoyed at Scotty's tone of conversation.

"I'm not! I was just kidding." Scotty defended himself, "Maybe you should go get laid. Jesus Christ."

Jon sighed and pulled himself up from the couch, making his way down the long hall-way to his bedroom where he shut the door. He stripped down to his boxers and turned the air-conditioner on. Crashing down on to his bed, he let out a soft sigh as the room started to cool down. Delia was on his mind heavily; she was going to break and he was going to make sure it was him doing the molding. He was intrigued by her; it wasn't a lie when he said it but it did freak him out a little that he was so interested in her after only a day of real conversations.

* * *

Delia hopped up onto the black crate, crossing her legs underneath her as she watched Jon move underneath the hood of her car.

"I told you that you didn't need to be here." Jon grumbled as he pulled the engine out of her car.

She shrugged, "I had nothing better to do."

"Right," He smirked, "So you chose to aggravate me all day, right?"

He looked up to see her expression had changed into something solemn, "Delia, I was just kidding." He said as he stood up. "What's wrong?"

She pursed her lips and inhaled a deep breath before huffing it out, "Do you ever get tired of judgmental people?"

"Sometimes." He shrugged, "What brought this up?"

"Nothing," She quickly shook her head.

"Let me guess," He leaned his hip up against the crate she was sitting on, "Daddy got upset because I brought his precious princess home."

"A little." She nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear before trailing his finger down to her chin.

She shook her head slightly, "Don't be sorry. He's so…anal sometimes."

"Anal?" he laughed at his choice of words, "I don't think I'd ever use that word to describe a priest."

"Preacher." She corrected.

"Whatever," He sighed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She nodded, avoiding his blue eyes.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that." He smirked.

"No." She shook her head.

"Why?"

"They are too pretty." She laughed.

He sighed and tilted her head back, "You're so hardheaded."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She smirked.

"I'm not doing anything." He grinned; she watched his lips spread.

"Liar." She sighed and handed him a wrench, "My car isn't going to get fixed with you trying to tease me."

"I'm not teasing. If there's anything you want from me," He smirked and stood back, "I'm standing right here."

She handed him the wrench, "I want you to fix my car."

"You don't go with anything, do you?" He sighed and snatched the wrench from her hand playfully.

She laughed and leaned back against the wall, "I'm getting all my pleasure by watching you work for me."

"I'm working for your daddy's money," He laughed, "You're just an added bonus."

"So now I'm bonus material?" She smirked.

"Something purty to look at." He chuckled as he pulled the broken part off a little too rough; half of the filter came off with it, "Uh…"

"Jon!" She gasped as she looked at half the metal part in his hand, "That's more than the valve!"

"Yeah," He silently cursed himself, "Fuck."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Um.." He looked around at his tools only to find nothing that would help him. He looked up at her with a cheeky smile; his dimples showed. "…order another part."

"Jon," She laughed at the look on his face as she held her sides, "I can't believe you just did that."

He let the broken valve and half of the filter fall to the concrete floor in a helpless effort. "I can't believe I just did that."

"That's what flirting gets you." She smirked.

"Yeah, but you liked it." He shrugged.

"Who says?" She watched him as he walked to stand in between her legs with a smile on her face.

"I say." He whispered, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, "You smell good."

"I've been sweating." She chuckled.

He let out a soft growl, "Even better."

"Jon," She whispered as she slowly slid further against him; his lips traced feather-soft over her collarbone.

He smiled and pulled back, "Virgins get wet so easy."

"You're an asshole." She shoved at his chest with a grin and hopped down from the crate, "Fix my car, bitch."

The garage erupted in "OOOOH's!" and "DAAAMMMNN's!" as she walked out. He didn't know why nor how it had happened in two days, but he was hooked.

* * *

_**I don't think I can say this enough. I just want to thank all of YOU guys who are dedicated readers of mine, things get a little hetic for me and I can't find the time to respond to all of your reviews (which are ALWAYS adored and needed!)**_  
_**Just want to say thank you for being awesome and reading my crappy stories haha. Review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Fix

Jon pulled up into the parking lot in which the graduating class had formed. He looked over the crowd, finding Scotty sitting beside his usual gang of friends. Walking up to them, he took the joint out of Scotty's hands and took a long drag off of it before handing it back.

"Where'd you get that from," Jon asked as he held the coughs in.

"Joe," Scotty answered him with a soft smirk.

"No wonder that shit sucks," He sighed and lit up a cigarette. "You seen Delia yet?"

"She was looking for you earlier," Scotty nodded. "Said she'd be by the speakers."

"Alright, cool man. Thanks," Jon said as he walked off and went in search of the teenaged girl.

He found her talking to the girl she normally hung out with. She looked tired, upset even. He wanted to jump on her then - she was wearing denim shortsand her bathing suit top. He leaned on the tree beside of her, causing her to lose her train of thought. Jon couldn't help but notice her eyes had a sparkle to them once she realized it was him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to her.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

He stroked her hair back, "What's the matter?"

"Do you have an extra shirt," she asked, laying her head against his chest.

"No, why?"

"I had a shirt on over this but some of the guys decided it would be funny to rip it off of me," she sighed.

This sort of angered Jon. "Who did that?"

"I'm not telling you." She shook her head. "I just need to find an extra shirt."

He cupped her jaw in between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head back to look her in the eyes. "Delia, tell me now or I go around asking."

"I think it's the guy you call Joe," She whispered. "The bald-headed one that works in the shop."

"And who else," he questioned. Joe wasn't going to go unpunished.

"Some football player." She shrugged. "Please don't make a big mess of this."

"No, fuck that." Jon shook his head. "If you're going to start hanging around me at the shop, he's going to learn to keep his goddamned filthy hands off of you."

"Jon, please stop. Don't do anything to him," She pleaded with him. She didn't want to cause an argument between the two boys.

Jon gave her a heated glare -he didn't normally listen to women, but for some reason he felt the need to listen to her. Even though he had a background in boxing, he knew Joe would give him a tight run in a fight, and that wasn't something he was looking forward to tonight. He wanted more time alone with Delia.

"Lets get out of here," She said softly. "I don't care where. I just feel like everyone's looking at me."

"Yeah," he nodded. To keep everyone's eyes off of her, he stepped back and pulled his shirt off and then handed to her.

After pulling it on, she gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

As they were walking back to his car, he came upon Joe leaning cool up against his own car. Jon shot him a death glare. He wasn't going to do anything here, but Joe caught his gaze and instantly straightened up.

Jon opened her car door and waited until she got in before walking over to his side. He didn't know where he was going to take her. It pissed him off that she felt threatened by someone he deemed a close friend. He lit a cigarette and watched as she pulled her seatbelt on.

"Where do you wanna go," he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just far from here."

"Joe probably wouldn't have done anything to you, really," Jon said as the car roared to life. "Guy wouldn't even know what to do with a cunt if it was standing over him with neon arrows."

His statement made her laugh. "He doesn't really look like he would."

"It's still wrong," He said as he pulled back out onto the main roads. "Well…are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "No."

He pursed his lips and thought harder."There's an arcade downtown."

Once again, she shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"You're not really helping me," he sighed.

"Maybe we can just talk," she whispered. "I'm not ready to go home."

He pulled over into a deserted parking lot. He wasn't too sure if he should have taken her back to his place or not. He feared that would be too animalistic of him to do- the last thing he wanted to do was pressure her.

"So what do you want to talk about," he asked, reaching into the glovebox and pulling out a bag.

"What's that," she asked, watching him open the bag. Something rank filled the air.

"Nerve pills…in the form of a plant." He smirked and pulled a white stick out of the bag before closing it up and pushing it back into the glove compartment. He took a quick glance at her face and could tell she was still contemplating the definition he had given her. "It's marijuana, Delia," he sighed.

Realization came over her face, "Jon!"

"What," he rolled his eyes. "How many cops come into this parking lot?"

Looking around, she realized where she was. "This is my dad's church."

"Exactly."" He smirked and cracked his window. "Listen…Delia, I don't want you to feel as if you're going to be troubled hanging around me. I know a lot of parents aren't too pleased once they find out who I am and what I've done in the past. Things I'm not proud of, things I've done that could have probably landed me in jail for the rest of my life. I don't want to tell you until I know you fully trust me. I don't want to push you away, I don't want you to be scared once you've learned of them. Promise you'll wait to find my past out when I feel comfortable telling you?" His blue eyes gleamed in the dark car. Delia knew whatever it was in his past was something he wasn't proud of. She could tell by the look in his eyes.

"I promise, Jon." She nodded, watching him take a long puff off the joint between his fingers. "What's it feel like to be high?"

A smile spread across his face. "You've never even held a cigarette before have you?"

"No," she said and watched as he moved to the backseat.

"Come here." He patted his lap as he rested his head back against the headrest and propped his feet up against the center console.

Hesitant at first, Delia didn't know if she was ready to be that close to Jon. She sat and pondered her choices before finally giving up and moving. She crawled up into his lap so that she was straddling him, her legs on either side of his body. The black leather seats felt sticky and hot against her bare knees, but his legs underneath her rear felt even better. She noticed his eyes started to get a little red in the corners.

"I'm going to shotgun this to you, alright?" He smirked. "I don't want to give daddy's princess too much of a Segway to the world of horrible, horrible drugs."

She laughed at his sarcasm. "I'm eighteen and I'm an adult."

"Is that right," he smirked, pulling her down closer to him. Their faces were only a couple inches away. "When I blow this out, you inhale it. Got that?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Somehow, everything seemed to fade away from Delia's world. She could only feel his body underneath hers. The street lamp shown in perfectly on him, illuminating his face. She watched as he took a long hit off of the joint and felt his free hand wrap around the back of her neck to pull her closer. He exhaled the billowy white puffs slowly, making sure she got every last bit of the clouds coming from his lips.

"Hold it, hold it," Jon whispered, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Good girl."

Delia held the smoke in until she felt she couldn't anymore and erupted in a coughing spell, leaning her head down on Jon's shoulder until she got enough balance to sit back up. He pushed the same strand of hair out of her face before offering her another hit silently. She shook her head no. Being that close to his lips previously had left her in search of something else. Without really thinking, she pressed her lips softly to his bottom one.

"Delia," he mumbled against her lips.

"Kiss me," she whispered back, locking her hands around the back of his neck.

He didn't wait. He feared if he did, she would change her mind, maybe come back to reality and realize that she was straddling him. He felt like she was too good for him. This moment was too good to be true. He pressed his lips to her top lip, tasting her sweet lips, sucking at the voluptuousness, and ran his tongue lightly over the edge that invaded his mouth. He slid his mouth down to give her bottom lip the same caress. Delia felt as if she had melted into his caresses, melted into his core. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her to him just like he'd wanted to do these past two days.

Their tongues didn't become involved; it was just about her lips. He wanted them all over him but he pushed those desires away for another time-he didn't want to push her. He'd already given her a new experience tonight. He was sure he could hold his manly desires back a few more days.

She had lost herself in his lips, the way they softly moved against hers. And his taste - he tasted of something weird, something different. She'd only kissed two other boys in her entire lifetime, and Jon was way more interesting. His lips seemed like an abyss of secrets, of comfort for her.

He released his grip on her and broke the kiss, pulling his head back to look at her face. Her lips were a little pouty, longing for another one of his embraces. Her eyes were glazed but he wasn't sure if it was due to the smoke or the kiss. Either way, her expression scared him.

"Lets get you home." He whispered, he was scared to know what was going through her mind.

* * *

_**Hmmm...messy. Tell me whatcha think? **_


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

After Jon had dropped her off, Delia wasn't thinking about her parents. She walked in through the side of the kitchen and shut the door. Her head was still pretty foggy from Jon's kiss. For some reason she just couldn't shake it. She'd never tasted something like him. It was as if his mouth was a fortress of hidden secrets, things he knew that nobody else did.

"Why are your eyes so bloodshot?" Her mom's voice sliced through her thoughts.

Delia was startled. "I…uh…I've barely gotten any sleep, Mom," Delia giggled.

"Where is the shirt you left in?"

"It got torn off me." Delia let the truth slip.

Her mom laid the cutting knife down. "What do you mean torn off?"

Delia knew she was in trouble. "Some guys thought it would be funny to tear my shirt off. Jon gave me his to cover up and then he drove me home."

"Well, Jon's shirt sure does smell like a bit of marijuana," her mom pointed out.

She batted her hand at her mother. "Pft! You don't even know how many pot smokers were at the lookout, Mom."

"Delia, your mother isn't stupid." Her dad cleared the table. "We know who you've been hanging out with and we aren't too pleased. You know who he is, right?"

Suddenly, their conversation from earlier about his past came into her mind. He made her promise she wouldn't try to figure anything out until he had felt safe and trusting enough to tell her himself. She wasn't about to break the promise to him and she covered her ears.

"He's Jonathan. He's a good guy regardless of what you try to tell me."

Her mom sighed. "Honey, we just don't want you to end up getting hurt. We love you, you know that."

"I'm eighteen, Mom," she whispered. "I need to start making mistakes to learn from them. If you guys feel he's not right for me, let me find that out on my own. You've never had problems trusting me and yes, I took a puff off a joint, but it was only one. It won't happen again. I have one summer left as a teenager, Mom. Please just let me go out and do what I want."

"I don't want to stop you from doing what you want. You know we've never done that. If this is what you truly want, then okay." Her dad nodded. "But Delia..Baby…If he hurts you in ANY way, he better be a God-fearing man."

"And I don't want to hear about if he breaks your heart, Delia. You wanted this." Her mom pointed the knife towards her.

Delia smiled. She knew with a little reasoning behind her words they would understand. They were always pretty easy on her. After a few more minutes of talking with her parents, she made her way to bed.

Jon lay wide awake on the couch in the dark room. He knew he shouldn't have allowed the kiss to happen. He had mentally beaten himself up ever since it happened, even as it was happening. He couldn't push her away, he didn't want to push her away. He wanted to strip her down in the backseat of his car and dive into her body. He didn't understand where his self-control had come from. He knew he wanted her but he knew he shouldn't have her.

"Why are you laying on the couch like a lovesick pussy," Scotty's voice boomed from the end of the hallway.

Jon sighed. "I'm just thinking man."

"About?"

"The shit in the past."

Scotty flopped down in the chair next to Jon's resting spot. "Still man? What for now?"

"I've got to tell her eventually. What's that saying? 'Shit from the past always bites you on your ass'?"

"Something like that." Scotty shrugged. "If you feel like you want something deeper with this girl then maybe you should sit her down and tell her."

"I don't know how." Jon shrugged. "How…how do you tell somebody that shit? You just let it flow?"

Scotty shrugged. "Just let it go. Just like you told me and everybody else. I'm going to bed, man. I got to get up early."

"Night, man," Jon sighed.

* * *

Delia walked into the shop, mainly just to check on her car. Her dad had been notified of the filter breaking as well and gave her extra money to help him out with the costs. The conversation with her parents played on her mind as the musky scent of the shop filled her nose. She didn't see Jon standing at the front of the shop or anywhere else.

"He's in the office." The guy she had learned was Cody spoke up over the machinery. "Go ahead in. I think he was expecting you."

She gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

She walked towards the back of the shop and stood outside the metallic door. She'd never been in here but she was sure whatever it was he was doing was important. The option to knock or just barge in weighed on her mind and she quickly rose her fist up.

"C'mon in," a muffled voice came through the door after three knocks.

She walked in to see Jon lying with his head lying down on his folded arms behind the desk. He looked bad, looked like he didn't feel good. She walked over to the desk and laid the money down before sliding it over to him.

"What's that for," he asked, squinting his eyes up at her.

"I told my dad about the filter breaking. He said he'd give you extra so you didn't have to pull it out of your pockets," Delia shrugged.

"Keep it," he shook his head. "All I need now is for daddy to feel sorry for the scum his daughter's been hanging around."

Delia shrugged. "It's not like that, Jon. I had a talk with them last night. They agreed to let me make my own decisions, even if they don't agree with them."

He laughed sarcastically. "You must have caught them late at night and they were fucked up on sleeping pills or something. You don't want to make a decision with me."

"Why are you being such a jerk today? What's wrong with you," Delia asked as she rubbed his back. "Talk to me, Jon."

"I shouldn't have let last night go as far as it did." He shook his head. "You remember me telling you about letting me tell you about my past? Why I have such a bad rep in this town?"

She nodded. "I remember, Jon."

"I don't want to keep you from it anymore." He shook his head. "Just promise me that you won't be too scared of me, alright?"

"Jon, you know I won't be scared of you."


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me

_**(I have no idea what his mom's name is. I just dubbed her Marie. I like that name. Marie is a good name. Heh. Alright! Here we go. I just want to say a huge thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows. You guys are fuckin' AWESOME! I love it! All the reviews I get on tumblr and here overwhelm me sometimes. Thank you.)**_

Delia curled up beside Jon on the couch in his trailer. He had taken off of work early and brought her back to his trailer so that they could have more one-on-one time, mostly just so he could open up to her. She laid her head against his shoulder and waited for him to open up silently. She had all the time in the world for him today.

"I…uh…I…fuck, Delia," Jon stammered on his words as he laid further back against the couch. "I'm originally from Cincinnati…"

* * *

_I sat in the living room of the cold crummy apartment. My mother rushed around the kitchen, gathering her things. I was proud of her – she had been sober for going on two weeks now. No drugs, no alcohol. She said she was trying to better her life, for her and for me. I believed her. She was going out on adate tonight with a friend and I was to stay and watch over the apartment. There was nothing there for me to do except to rig the TV outside and watch wrestling, I wasn't too mad about it._

_"Alright Jon, I'll be back later," she announced as I stared down into my bowl ofcereal. "Make sure to keep the doors locked, alright?"_

_I looked her over. She looked beautiful. Her hair hung down to her shoulders. It was silky to the touch, not like normal. Usually it was pulled up into a messy bun secured on the top of her head to keep from singeing it off. This was the mom I had always wanted, the mom I had always longed for. The cheery, smiley one._

_"Alright mom," I nodded. "Have fun."_

_With that, she was out the door. I sat on the couch and finished my homework before walking out on the stairwell to start rigging the TV up. After I had watched wrestling, the door came open to the apartment and I heard sobs filling the living room as their shouting continued. I pushed myself to walk in. My ten year old self shouldn't have had to see what I saw. My mom had half of her clothes ripped off of her, her makeup was running down her face due to the tears she had streaming down her face and the man was screaming in her face how she wasn't good enough, wasn't tight enough to please anybody._

_"YOU WILL NEVER, EVER BE GOOD ENOUGH, MARIE!" He screamed in her face, slamming her harshly against the wall._

_"HEY!" I shouted, startling the both of them. The man turned to look at me with a sinister smile._

_"Jon, go to your room," she choked out._

_He laughed. "Yeah Jon, go to your room."_

_"Fuck you," I snarled._

_"This isn't any of your business." He rolled his eyes. "Your mom is a whore. She needs to be punished. Sit here and watch or skedaddle, bastard."_

_Something snapped inside of me. I hated that name. Bastard wasn't something people got away with calling me. Sure, I didn't know my father but that wasn't my fault. I watched as the man raised his fist back and then watched as it connected with her left eye._

"I beat him, Delia. I beat him so bad. He was so bloody. I had blood all over me. I took the fork out of the bowl I was using to eat earlier and I just scraped it down his face, over his eyes. Ten years of frustrated, pent up anger came out. Delia, I was so proud of her and the one night with him she was back in the same boat. I was sure I had killed him, honestly. He was bleeding from his mouth and his ears…" Jon trailed off. Delia could hear him starting to get choked up.

Delia ran her hand over his in a calming manner. It broke her heart to see or hear a man cry. It always had. She didn't really know what to say. She just sat there rubbing his hand and waited for him to calm himself down.

"He uh…I paralyzed him. When I pushed him down, it fractured his spinal cord pretty bad. Mom made me leave to come here with my grandfather. The last time I saw her was the night his boys came after me. They were going to kill me but the neighbors caught them and disarmed them before they could. The apartment complex, you weren't supposed to have firearms there…" Jon trailed off as he remembered the night he was ripped from his home. "I don't know what's happened to her, she doesn't even call my grandfather. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss her. I hate her, Delia."

"So…are the police looking for you," Delia asked.

He shook his head. "No. I've already done three years in juvenile over it. I'm on parole for two more months. They could have gotten me for attempted manslaughter, assault with intent to kill, and a bunch of other things. I was looking at close to thirty years after all the charges were added up. My grandpa paid some big mayor off or something. Got in dirty with them basically. I only had to serve three years and then I got out on five years parole." He shook his head. "You can run at any moment now."

"I'm not going anywhere." She looked up at him. "You don't scare me. Truthfully, I probably would have done the same if I saw someone attacking my mom. You let the anger get the best of you. I know we've only been hanging out for a few days now but Jon…I trust you. For some odd reason." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "You're not a dangerous person. You're human. With a lot of strength."

He smirked. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"My grandpa's dying," he blurted out as he played with his thumbs.

This shocked Delia. "Jon…"

"Yeah." He nodded. "There's so much shit he's leaving behind. The garage, the shop, his cars…I'm the only one here that can take care of the stuff. Everything's going to be left up to me."

"What's wrong with him," Delia whispered as she rubbed his arm.

"Cancer. It's taking him fast, too." Delia noticed the tears brimming up on his pretty blue eyes.

"Jon…I…I'm so sorry." She shook her head. "Have they given him any time limit?"

"Two more months. That's if he makes it."

Delia frowned. She wished she could take all of this off of Jon's shoulder, wash his worries away. She knew she couldn't. She could just offer her support. They sat there for a few minutes in silence before his fingers tilted her head back. "Promise me you're not scared."

"If I was scared, I'd leave," she whispered, searching over his face that was coming closer to hers.

"Please don't," he mumbled.

"I'm not," she managed to get out, before his lips connected with hers softly.

Delia allowed herself to get lost in his lips like last night, pushing her problems out of her mind as her hand came up to tangle in the soft curls at the nape of his neck. He deepened the kiss, his strong tongue forcing its way into her mouth. His taste strong and dominant in her mouth, she felt the rush come back over her from last night. Delia had forgotten almost everything- where she was, who she was, how to breathe. All she knew in this moment was that his mouth was the closest she'd get to Heaven without dying an early death.

* * *

**Hmmmmm...could this be evolving into something more than just a friendship? **


	7. Chapter 7: Stay

"Delia," Jon groaned as his eyes cracked open.

The two had fallen asleep on his couch after their conversation. Jon looked down at the sleeping girl, who had her legs draped over his, her head nestled tightly into his hoodie's sleeve. She looked comfortable and Jon hated that he had to wake her. It was almost 1a.m. He gripped her thigh and shook it as he called her name again.

"Mggghhh," she groaned, and nuzzled his chest.

"Delia, it's ,like, almost one," he mumbled. She jolted up out of his lap, their heads clanging against each other's.

Jon sank further down into the couch as he gripped his forehead as the pain pulsed through his head. She cursed herself under her breath as she held her own head and lay back down against the arm of the couch. Almost instantly, they both became aware of the tent in Jon's pants. Neither of them knew what to do in fear of freaking the other out, so they sat there in an awkward silence.

"Uhm…Jon…" She was the first to speak. "Is that a knife, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Oh fuck you," Jon laughed and pushed at her thigh. "It happens sometimes you know?"

"Like cold nipples," she laughed.

Jon shot her a glare. "Did you really just reference a cock to a cold nipple?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Delia, Delia, Delia." He shook his head and watched as she crawled off his lap before fixing himself in his pants. "Are you going home or do you want me to take you to Angela's?"

Jon watched as she stretched herself out, raising her arms up over her head. Her shirt pulled up to reveal a small dangling piece of jewelry.

"Delia, is that a belly ring I see," Jon smirked.

She blushed. "Ssshhh. Not everyone knows about that. I think I'm staying with Angela tonight."

He walked up behind her and pressed his face into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her. "Or you could stay here with me and help me take care of the little problem you've given me."

"Hey, I didn't mean to engage your fuck stick." She laughed and turned around to face him.

He pressed his lips softly down to hers. "I bet you want to taste my fuck stick, don't you?"

Instantly, he saw a soft pink glow from her cheeks and heard her swallow hard before laughing nervously. "Are you going to take me to Angela's or am I going to have to walk?"

"You just never give up, do you?" He smirked and idly trailed his fingers up her arms.

"Never." She mocked his smirk.

Jon grabbed the keys off the coffee table and stood back up. Delia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. He was a little shocked at her sudden hug but wrapped his arms back around her.

"Thanks for trusting me that much, Jon," Delia whispered, as she laid her head on his chest. "I know you're a very reserved guy. That means a lot to me, though."

"It's not easy to open up," he shrugged. "I'm glad I didn't scare you."

"You could be Freddy Kruger and I don't think I'd be spooked," Delia smirked as she looked up at him.

"You just want me to invade your dreams."

"Don't kill me, though. Keep your claws to yourself," she laughed, feeling him nuzzle her neck.

They fell silent. The only sound was the soft hum from the air conditioner. Delia closed her eyes and tucked her head down underneath his chin. Because of their height difference, Delia could feel his arousal still pressing into her tummy.

"Do you get to see your grandpa," Delia asked him, looking up into his blue eyes.

"No." He shook his head. The pained look that came across his face made her feel bad for asking the question.

"Why?"

"I don't have time." He shook his head. "With the shop and trying to keep it in working order, I don't have time to drive two hours."

"Go see him tomorrow. I'll run the shop," Delia whispered, running her hands down his back.

"You have no idea how to run a garage," He laughed. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"How hard could it be," She shrugged. "I'll just have to run the front desk. Jon, you need to go see him."

"I know, everyone's told me that," he shrugged.

"Then go, Jon. You'll regret it if you don't."

"He's asked about me. Each time I call up to the nursing home, they tell me that he keeps asking to see me," Jon whispered.

She rubbed his back underneath his hoodie. "Go see him."

"I don't know if I can, Delia."

"He got you through all that," Delia whispered as she trailed her thumb over his chin. "You need to go see him."

"Stay with me," Jon whispered before softly plucking her bottom lip into his.

Delia knew Angela would take up for her if she told her to lie. She wanted to stay with him badly, but she knew where this was heading. She and Jon were in the trailer by themselves. Scotty was nowhere to be found tonight. She idly kissed him back, tangling her fingers in the curls that gathered at the back of his neck.

"Jon…I…I can't," she mumbled against his lips. "I'm not ready for that just yet."

"Not ready for what?" Jon arched his eyebrow as he looked down at her.

"Sex."

Jon chuckled as he shook his head. "Do you really think I'd push you to that so soon," he asked as he trailed his finger over her chin. "I get it. That's scary for girls. I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want too. I wasn't even hinting at sex. I can't help that I popped a boner. That's sort of involuntary. I just don't want to be alone right now."

Delia nodded and moved to dig through her pocketbook. "Let me just send Angela a text to tell her to cover for me if my mom or dad calls."

* * *

They laid in the quiet room, her head nestled into his smooth chest. He had just gotten out of the shower and he smelled amazing. Her leg was draped over his pajama pants-clad lap as he stroked her hair and finished his last cigarette of the day. Delia didn't know why, but this was the most comfortable she'd ever been in a bed with anyone else. Sure, she'd cuddled with a few of her past boyfriends, but nothing in this circumstance. Normally she hated the scent of a cigarette but, watching the white billows float out of his mouth wasn't annoying to her. It amazed her that she even found his smoking sexy.

"You sure you aren't going to get into trouble," Jon asked as he trailed lazy circles on her shoulder.

She nodded, nuzzling his chest as she did. "Yeah. Angela said she'd cover for me."

She watched as he drew his bottom lip between his teeth and look down at her as his hand came back up to her hair. "Night, Delia," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips, which she returned quickly.

"Night, Jon."

* * *

D'awh. How schweeet?


	8. Chapter 8: Kitten?

Delia's eyes cracked open way before sunrise. They hadn't been asleep long – maybe two hours. She could tell Jon had only been asleep not very long now, his eyes still fluttering in the dimly lit room. Soft curls fell over his forehead as he slept and his lips parted. He had turned on his side to face her before falling asleep himself.

Watching him sleep, she felt at ease with herself. She pushed herself a little further up in his arms so that she was level with his face, only causing him to stir slightly before locking both arms around her waist and pulling her tighter to his body. Jon didn't strike her as a cuddle person and she thought maybe it was just his reflex in his sleep. She didn't know but being this close to him was something she couldn't wait any longer for. Their bodies were pressed flesh together now and she draped her leg of his thighs. She laid and watched him sleep, wondering how anyone could ever hurt or hate him. She imagined what he would be like in an intimate situation; would he be sweet with her given her situation? She laid there for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes before he coughed a little bit and his eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" Jon groggily whispered.

"I don't know." She shook her head as she lightly caressed his face, "I don't care, either."

"Why aren't you asleep?" He yawned before dropping his head down on the pillow in front of her.

"You're far more interesting to watch." She whispered, tangling her fingers with the curls at the back of his head.

He smirked, "Oh really?"

She nodded once just before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She returned it with more desire – she almost needed to taste him. He pressed his palm down flat on her back underneath her shirt to pull her to him closer, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Delia wrapped her leg tighter around his waist, her heel coming to rest at the back of his thighs.

He wasn't going to let this go on for too long, he knew she wasn't ready to give herself up to him, but he was going to have fun toying with her. He pressed long hard kisses to her lips, savoring her taste. He could have stayed there all day, plucking her hips between his as he teased her. He pushed her on her back before moving to hover over her.

**_Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time_**

As Jon trailed his lips from her lips to her neck, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and softly pressed her fingernails into his smooth skin. He found a sweet spot, feeling her body tense up slightly underneath his as he kissed it. "Do that again." She whispered, her eyes slipping closed as she heard a soft chuckle rumble from his mouth just before he pressed his lips to the area again, this time adding a soft nibble. She whimpered softly, her hips coming up to brush over his.

"You're not getting that just yet, kitten." He whispered as he pushed her hips down back to the mattress, away from his groin. "I'll give you what you're wanting but you're going to have to work for me."

By now, her little virgin body was burning with desire – searching for a relief she knew he wouldn't give her right away. Instead, he sat back between her thighs and pushed the blankets off of them. He was going to give her relief while still letting her keep her innocence or at least try to hold his own desires back. Delia looked over his face as he sat and stared at her. The look in her eyes excited her and she felt herself grow even wetter for him.

**_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes  
Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside_**

One arm propped himself up to hover over her while the other hand moved down over her face, his thumb trailing over her bottom lip as she pursed them over the padding of his finger – pressing a soft kiss to it. He watched with intense eyes as she sucked the tip of his thumb into her mouth and bit down, running her tongue over the padding. He allowed her to do this for maybe a minute, just watching her eyes. No emotion played on his face until right before he pulled his thumb away, a slight grin forming at the corner of his lips.

He trailed his hand down her neck, his thumb leaving a trail of her own saliva down the smooth skin. Down past her slightly protruding collarbone, down her arm, and then moving to cup her breasts. He could feel her arousal through the thin material of her tank top and had to bite back a smile. Her body was amazing. He sat back and pulled at her shirt to remove it before realizing she had slept beside of him earlier without a bra. His blue eyes shot up to hers as the realization played across his face, swirled with lust.

"It gets hot when you sleep with a bra on sometimes." She laughed nervously; she looked scared.

"Kitten," He smirked as he bent back down to peck her lips, "Don't be scared."

"I'm not." She shook her head softly; he could see right through it.

"Liar." He smirked as his hands came down to grope her now bare breasts. Her back arched off the bed, his tongue lapping at the hardened nub as he squeezed the surrounding large globe softly in his palms.

**_I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time_**

His other hand pinched and pulled at the unaccompanied nipple and his ears were rewarded with the hiss of her sucking her breath in. Her legs spread even wider beneath him and it took all he had to keep from grinding down against her just to feel the virgin warmth she gave off. A soft moan escaped her lips as he sucked a little bit harder at her nipple and he knew he had her just by the look on her face. Virgins were always the easiest for him, he never really had to do much to get them off.

All this movement ticked his nicotine cravings off. He pulled her shorts off along with the thin panties and tossed them over to the side before reaching to the nightstand to retrieve his pack of cigarettes and lighter. Instantly, he felt her. So wet, so turned on, her legs locked around his waist and he grew instantly. He gave into temptation and slowly ground his hips up into her – his cock brushing up against her through the confines of his boxers. He continued rocking his hips up, grinding into her, as he lit a cigarette.

She watched him take a long drag off the cigarette before stopping his thrusts. She didn't understand how he was so content but then she remembered she hadn't moved from her spot, she had just been laying there letting him do whatever he wanted. She reached down to grab him but quickly had her hands snatched away, up above her head, as he glared down into her eyes.

"You do not touch me unless you have permission." He growled; she noted that something inside of him snapped.

She was even more nervous now, "I'm sorry."

"Ssshhh," He stroked her face lovingly, "It's alright. You didn't know. It's not going to happen again, right?"

She nodded, "Right."

"Good girl."

He moved to get comfortable between her legs, propping himself up on his elbows. He pushed her thighs as wide as she could get them, her lips parting in the process. He took in the sight of her innocence displayed in front of him, covering what he really wanted from her the most, before softly rubbing a finger over it, her body jumped at the sudden touch. Her scent intoxicated him almost as he pressed his face into her, his tongue exploring her just as no one had ever done before. He took pride in knowing that she had given him the first opportunity, he always had felt honored when girls offered themselves to him, but it was something more with Delia. Jon's lips broke from her nether regions and got replaced with his fingers that swirled over her clit lazily.

"Jon," She moaned as she arched her back, "Please fuck me."

"Soon kitten, I promise." He whispered as he looked up at her face that displayed her pleasure before bending back down and allowing his tongue to go to work on her, conquering and taking what he now claimed as his.

* * *

Delia woke up early that morning. Her ears listened to the sound of the rain settling down against the windows and the tin roof top of the trailer but her mind was far away from those tiny rain pellets. She sighed softly, the back of her hand coming up to push away the strands of her hair that fell softly down her forehead and fell back on the rustled sheets from last nights endeavors. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool air wash over her still naked body under the thin sheets of Jon's bed. She knew she was alone now in the trailer and that didn't bother her, Jon was at work.

She kept her eyes closed, remembering the activities she endured the night before. His blue eyes staring down at her as their bodies ground together, Jon touching parts of her that'd never even been touched by someone other than herself. Only a few hours ago, she looked up pleadingly into his blue eyes only to be shot down. He gave her the first orgasm she'd ever endured, without penetrating her in any way, and she was hungry for more.

* * *

"What don't you fucking understand, Joe?" Jon glared at him across the table, "You are no-longer an use of Mox Mechanics. You need to leave."

"You're really firing me over some Christian bitch? The fucks gotten into you?" Joe shook his head, "If you're firing me, I want my last paycheck."

"You want your last paycheck, huh?" Jon laughed sarcastically, "Too bad so sad, motherfucker. Your last paycheck went towards replacing the 'Christian bitch's shirt that you ever-so disgustingly ripped off her body. What the fuck are you thinking, Joe?"

"I'm still trying to understand why the fuck you're taking up for her. You got it bad for her or something, man? Goddamn!" Joe rolled his eyes, "You don't decide where my last paycheck goes, the boss does."

"Well I am your fucking boss. Get over yourself, Joe. You know you're in the wrong and you need to remove yourself from my office as quick as you can. I don't want to look at your face anymore."

Just then, the door to the office opened and Delia's head popped in. She looked between the two and cleared her throat. Jon motioned for her to come on in as he slid a check out from under the desk and scribbled his signature down on the line.

"Here, Delia. Go get you some new clothes since assholes decide they want to ruin your other shirts." Jon said as he slid the check across the desk to her.

Joe lunged for the piece of paper only to get a sharp stabbing pain to run all the way up his arm as Jon jammed the pen down into the fleshier part of his hand. "Get the fuck out of my office. Now." Jon growled into his ear, "I'm not playing with you anymore."

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay, didn't really get to write much yesterday. You guys think Delia will be able to handle the fully dominant Moxley or will she falter? Will Jon give further into temptation? Hmmmmmmmmmm?**_

_**Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Am I Good Enough?

"Jon," Delia spoke up after Joe had walked out, "I can't take his last paycheck."

"I don't think I asked you to take it. I told you too." Jon snapped, he was in a horrible mood.

Delia took note of his attitude and looked down at her feet. Delia was tender hearted, when someone raised their voice at her, it hurt her feelings. She knew he was under a lot of stress and she didn't want to upset him anymore than he already was. He let out a loud sigh as he scratched the back of his head. He knew he shouldn't have talked to her in such a harsh tone, he shouldn't have taken his fustrations out on her.

"Delia, I'm sorry." He walked over to her and cupped her face in one of his large hands, "I'm just having a really bad day."

"It's alright." She whispered, still not looking at him.

Pulling her into his chest, he kissed the top of her head and held her tightly, trying to apologize to her physically. "Take my car and go get you some clothes, alright?"

"I need to go by my house. I can't take your car. Angela's coming to pick me up."

"You coming back?" He asked.

She shrugged, "If they let me."

"You're an eighteen year old girl. You can go and do where and what you want freely." He sighed.

"They are my parents, Jon. I can't just go pissing them off." She shook her head, "I can't be selfish."

"Well I can be selfish and I want you back in my bed tonight." Jon purred in her ear, "You want more of that, don't you kitten?"

She nodded, blushing slightly. He caught the pink heat rising up into her cheeks and smiled before tilting her head back, "Don't be upset with me, Delia. I'm honestly sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Its okay." She whispered, accepting his apology.

"Just how am I going to make it up to you, though?" He smirked, trailing a finger over her jaw.

She smiled, "I guess we'll just have to see."

He planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Have fun."

* * *

"So where have you been the past two days?" Angela shot her a glare as she settled down in the passenger seat.

Delia smiled softly, "With Jon."

"Are you serious? That creepy kid that used to scare you?" Angela's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"He's not creepy, really." Delia shrugged, "Just a little misunderstood."

"Misunderstood? He going to start singing the songs off of Pink's album?" Angela rolled her eyes, "What about Adam? He's so good looking…and social…and doesn't try taking my best friend away from me."

"Jon isn't keeping me away from anyone. I've chose to spend the past few days with him, I like being in his presence." Delia grumbled, "Don't even start with that."

"Delialynn Marie, I've been posing for you for the past two days. You're being selfish. Have you even been to see your parents?"

Delia huffed and looked out the window, "No. I haven't." She didn't understand or appreciate Angela's tone of voice. She hated having to count on her to drive her around without a car but she knew she couldn't take the chance of pulling up in front of her parents house in Jon's Impala.

"I just don't want to see him hurt you." She shook her head, "You're too good for him, Delia. He's…he's scum and you're way above his level. What's got you so attracted to him anyway-"

"He's not scum, Angela!" Delia shook her head, "He's intense, yes. Rugged and jagged, but far from scum. I can't believe you would say that, Angela. It's very improper in your morals and it's a very unchristian thing of you to do."

"Sometimes you take your religion to seriously. Is this why you're attracted to him, Delia? You think you can convert him into your religion and maybe fix him? Is that it?" Angela was laughing at her.

"I'd never push my faith in on him." Delia shook her head, "My religion has nothing to do with my relationships. If Jon wanted to become a man of the church, I wouldn't ridicule him of it but I highly don't see that happening. I'm not trying to fix him, he isn't broken."

"He's obviously got something wrong with him, Delia. I mean…look at him. He's constantly covered in grease, he looks like he doesn't bathe, I don't understand it I guess."

"You don't understand it because you don't know him-"

Delia was cut off by Angela's yell, "And you don't either, Delia! You think you do! You've spent a mere two days with him, right?"

"I know that you shouldn't be judging him so harshly." Delia was ready to get this over with and back to Jon.

"I'm worried about you, Delia. That's all. You're my best friend and I don't want to see some guy hurt you."

"Please just change the topic."

* * *

When Jon returned back to his trailer, he was a little bummed Delia hadn't came back to the shop. He sat in the driveway for a few minutes with his head on the steering wheel and felt the need to just talk to himself.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jon?" He asked himself out loud, "She's eighteen. She's got her entire life a head of her as do you. You have no right trying to keep this girl to yourself. You're not good enough for her, you aren't good enough to do this to her. Let yourself down easy, man."

He sat there for a few minutes with his head on his steering wheel just thinking before realizing he hadn't seen much of Scotty the past two days. As soon as the thought popped into his head, someone tapped on his car window. Looking up, he was greeted with Scotty's bright head of hair.

"Go inside!" Scotty said as he pointed towards the trailer, "Delia said to tell you the food was getting cold."

"Delia?" Jon was a little taken back by her name, "How did she get in?"

"I let her in." Scotty shrugged, "Was I not supposed to or something?"

"No, no." Jon shook his head, "I just can't believe she came back."

Scotty cocked his head to the side, "Why wouldn't she?"

"We uh…never mind." Jon shook his head, "Where are you going?"

"Man, I met this fine ass bitch down at the bar last night and hopefully imma tap her ass another good time tonight." Scotty said as he thrusted his hips in short snap, causing laughter to erupt from Jon.

"Make sure you wrap it then tap it. The world doesn't need any more little yous running around." Jon shook his head as he started walking to the trailer.

"Hey! Ladies love the Scotty!" Scotty announced before getting into his truck.

As Jon closed the door behind him, the scent of something spicy hit his nose. Whatever it was smelt good but the image of Delia bent over his counter reading a packet of food was even more pleasing to him. Her skirt was shorter in the back, hiked up just so the bottom of her ass cheeks hung out teasingly underneath the black material. His cock had hung half-staff these past few days and the image of her bare thighs sent a shrill straight to his member. He lightly trailed his fingertips over the smooth skin, earning a gasp from her as he bent down over her.

His fingers startled her and her head whipped around to see Jon's blue eyes smiling at her. Everything that ran through his mind earlier stopped – she had fully overtaken his brain. She turned around but he never straightened up, causing her to arch her back up against his chest. He gripped her thighs, pulling them up until her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and the top of her shoulders rested harshly against the counter.

"What are you doing here?" He smirked before pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

She returned the kiss and ran her fingers through his messy hair. "I cooked for you. I know you had a rough day and I wanted to make at least something easier for you so I made you spaghetti."

"Aren't we being a good little housewife?"

"Is that what I am now?" She laughed, running a thumb over his cheek bone.

"You're whatever I want you to be." His voice rumbled as she moved her hips to get more comfortable.

"This is kind of painful." She laughed.

"Yeah, it looks like it." He nodded, pressing yet another soft kiss on her lips.

"You mind letting me down?"

"I don't think I want too." He laughed, "You might run."

"I'm not running anywhere." She smiled, "Your food is getting cold."

The two of them settled down on the couch with their plates and ate in front of the television, her legs dangling over his. Delia could get used to this, watching him chew his food as he watched TV. He had his plate on top of her legs, using her as a table. He caught her looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" He smirked before taking a bite of the garlic bread.

She just smiled big, random noodles sticking out from her teeth as she scrunched her face up. He shook his head and half sighed, half laughed.

"That's disgusting, babe."

After they had finished, Jon offered to help her wash the dishes. Even though she declined his invitation, he still sat on the counter beside the sink and talked to her about her day. He liked hearing her input on things.

Delia completely avoided bringing up the conversation she had with Angela, he didn't need to know how rude she was towards him. Jon was lost in watching her talk, the way her mouth curled when she said certain words or the facial expressions she used to go along with them. For once in his life, he was truly happy with someone outside of the sexual aspect.

And they weren't even together.

* * *

**Hmmmm...could big bad Mox be developing those asinine things called ****_feelings_****? *gasps* But that's insane, right? I mean...c'mon, It's Jon Moxley we're talking about here. The guy shot a dog...heartless bastard. Bahaha. REVIEW, YOU BEAUTIFUL BABES! **


	10. Chapter 10: New Things

_**Ya'll ready for this?  
Are you really ready?...I don't think you are. I mean, you might be if you follow me on tumblr. So yeah. Here we go.**_

* * *

Delia watched Jon move around the bedroom, pulling bottles of things out from the closet. He read over the front of it and then put it back, unsatisfied with the content. He was looking for his oil. Delia had pleased him earlier and he had all intentions of returning the pleasuring. An idea sparked in his mind. From the past few days of her sleeping beside him, she let him know that the dark made her hyperaware of her surroundings and he needed all of her senses tonight – he wanted her to touch, hear, see, and smell him.

Bending over where she was resting, he placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Go get me some water, kitten."

Delia's spine tingled at the way he said the word. _Kitten. _Why did he call her that? There were plenty of other pet names she would have rather been called. Making her way through the chilly trailer, she saw Scotty laid out naked on the couch with some girl, who was also naked, grinding against him. She blushed a little but took in their forms from her hiding spot around the corner. She heard a noise erupt from one of the two, a growling sound almost, and she made a note to never ever make the sound during sex. It was too…dirty for her tastes.

She hurried on to the kitchen and filled a tall glass with water from the refrigeratorbefore quickly making her way back down the hallway. When she opened the door, she was immersed in darkness. Not even the light came in from the streetlamps outside. Jon had put up more sheets over the windows. She heard the door shut behind her. The eerie creak left a shiver down her spine. She could feel him, embracing her in his presence, but not his hands yet. He always had a strong presence to her in the room. She could always sense when he was near. She reached for the light switch but had her arm swatted away.

"Patience, Kitten," he whispered in her ear just before stepping back. He watched in the darkness as she turned in the direction he was previously standing in, looking for him, grasping out to touch him. He liked toying with her. She was easy to confuse at things like this. This was the one thing he could out-smart her in. She was out of her element, new to this game, and Jon loved the idea that he was going to break her in.

Her breathing had become rapid, her heart throbbed in her chest. She didn't know why, it was just Jon. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly felt a finger on her lips, his breath on her neck from behind her. "Ssshhhh….," he whispered into her ear. His words, the breath that came with them against her cool skin, made her small body tremble. She obeyed, closing her mouth in defeat as she felt a soft kiss on her shoulder, his lips pushing hard against her bone.

"Jon…," she whimpered, feeling his arousal pressing into her back, just above her ass.

His finger pulled her face towards his and he pressed his face into the side of hers. "Do you trust me?"

Delia stumbled over her words and he chuckled. "Tell me pretty baby. It's either yes or no."

She took in a huge breath and tried to calm herself. "Yes, Jon. I trust you."

"Good," he smiled. She could hear the smile in his voice.

She felt his arms wrap around her stomach, his hand slipping up under the baggy t-shirt to press his palm flesh against her skin. He held her for a few minutes, thinking of exactly where and how he wanted to start. So many things he wanted, so many things he knew she needed. He planned on giving them all to her.

He pulled her over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it with her between his legs. He started undressing her, making sure to work slowly. He started with her shorts, tugging them down as he rubbed the back of her legs, and then up the front side to hook his fingers in the waist band of her panties. She noted he was smooth with pulling her clothes off, rough calloused fingers leaving needy patches of skin almost screaming for him to touch again. He pulled her further up to him, leaning down so that he was eye-level with her dripping cunt. Much like the night before, he ran his finger over the virgin tight lips and bit his bottom lip. Temptation was playing hard on him tonight. Her body jumped in surprise, causing him to smile as he applied a little pressure to her innocence. Her gasps filled his ears and he knew he had to have her, needed to be inside of her one way or the other.

He picked up the bottle of oil and squirted a generous amount in his hand. He held the tube between his teeth as he started up her leg, digging his fingers into her pale flesh as he drug his hands up. Never in her life had she had someone touch her leg so sensually and give her the feelings Jon gave her in that moment. She kept silent, not knowing if Jon still had the 'no talking' policy going on. He pushed his hand down the other leg, starting from her hip. He rubbed until he felt her skin getting warmer. The oil was kicking in and he could tell she was a little more relaxed. He stood up off the bed and turned her around, pulling her shirt off as he did. Just like last night, Delia had no bra on. His still slick hands roamed over her belly, hitting the belly ring accidentally. Her hands clasped at his forearms to steady herself. He smiled and ran his finger around the small belly button, loving the whimpers and moans he got from her, before tugging on the small piece of jewelry there. She let out a loud moan behind closed lips.

"You like that, Kitten?" He smiled into the darkness. "You can talk."

"Yes, Jon." She nodded feverishly. "I love that."

He reached down between her thighs and sharply inhaled. "You're so wet, Kitten. Can you feel yourself? You feel how wet you are for me?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"You shouldn't be so tense," he mumbled against her shoulder. "Loosen up, princess. I'm not going to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to do."

She nodded and only hoped he could see her.

"Tell me, Kitten." He moved to walk around the front of her. "Exactly what is it you want me to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know, huh?" He smiled as he stroked her chin. "C'mon, Kitten, I can see right through those words. You want me to suck that sweet cunt again, don't you? Run my tongue in those devious circles over your clit, right?"

"Yes," she blushed.

"Very good, Kitten," he praised. "But I meant what I said. You're going to have to work for that tonight. I gave you a free ride last night. Tonight, it's not free. Understood, Kitten?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Good girl. Keep your hands behind your back." He smirked. He could tell her mind was racing. He loved it – he knew he was under her skin. He placed kisses to random parts of the back of her neck as he walked around her. He walked away from her. She heard the floor creaking underneath his feet and then suddenly there was light in the room. She blinked a few times before looking over at him. He was shirtless, wearing only the light blue jeans that hung perfectly around his waist. Her mouth watered. He looked amazing. She hadn't realized she let her hands fall back to her sides.

"Sit down," he demanded, and watched her quickly scramble to the bed. "Why aren't your hands behind your back?"

Immediately she laced her fingers together behind her back and sat straighter. Her face burned a little and her stomach was in butterflies. She realized she hadn't followed his rules and started trembling. He didn't like to see her tremble. It made him think she was scared of him. He squatted down in front of her and ran his finger over her chin.

"Delia." His tone was serious. It wasn't the playful tone from earlier. "I'm not going to hurt you if you don't listen the first few times. You're still new to this. If you don't like it, you can walk out the door afterwards. Just let me give you this experience, okay? I promise you, there'll be no pain."

She sighed and nodded. "Okay."

He pressed a long hard kiss to her lips and then stood up. His next words made her heart pound even harder.

"Unbutton my jeans," he said dominantly. The words felt like they were screamed at her.

Coming back to her senses, she did as she was told, with trembling hands, and freed his hard member. He gave a soft shove to her shoulders. "On your knees, pumpkin."

She inaudibly let out a soft, "Wow", but his ears caught onto it.

"You like it?" He laughed slightly, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Yeah," she said softly, eyeing him from her position on the floor.

He bent down and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips, his tongue dominating her mouth, before completely pulling away and straightening back up. He picked her hand up and placed it on his cock, a little smile playing on his face as she instantly began stroking him. He was warm and hard in her hands. The way he moved past her lightly clenched fingers made her even hotter. She looked up at him, swallowing hard as she saw the intense look in his eyes. From her angle, he looked like a God. His chiseled body towered over her proudly. The soft curls fell over his forehead in an uneven line. He was simply fucking delicious.

He made a loud hissing sound as he felt the tip of her tongue on him and his fingers locked in her hair. He held back his urge to thrust fully into her mouth but watched with lust filled eyes as she tasted him, her tongue lapping at the head of him. "Open your mouth," he moaned, bringing his cock further to her mouth. She did as she was told and her warm little mouth was quickly filled with his throbbing cock.

"Good girl," he praised again, watching as he saw the look in her eyes change from something nervous to pure desire. She was slowly unwinding around him. "You going to let me fuck that pretty little face of yours?"

She nodded a little, grinning up at him with his cock halfway buried between her lips. He allowed her to get more comfortable on her knees before he slowly began rocking his hips up into her mouth. He started slowly and had all intentions of keeping his pace slow, but her mouth felt too good around him, and he had a moment of losing himself, shoving his cock further down her throat. To his surprise, she barely even retched. She just kept getting better. He pulled away and let her catch her breath, when he realized she had been rubbing her own clit.

She looked up at him as she nibbled on her bottom lip, his cock instantly twitching at the sight beneath him. The words she said next were the best words he'd ever heard. "Fuck me, please."

"Turn around, stand up. Hands behind your back," Jon said. He was trying to clear his head but knew it wasn't really any use.

She did as he said and turned to face the bed. She heard him fumbling with drawers, searching for something. He found what he was looking for. His last condom. He grabbed it and silently thanked every biblical God as he walked back towards her. He sat down on the bed and pulled her down so that she was straddling him. She watched as he slid the condom out of the packaging and down around his cock as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"You sure?" He turned his head to press a soft kiss at her temple.

"Yes," she purred, nuzzling his neck again. Leaning further back on the bed, her fingers moved to lace with his as he used his elbows to prop himself up. With one free hand, he lined them up. They made eye contact the entire time as she fought against the built up pressure. He let her go at her own pace, sinking down around him as he did.

"Fuck that hurts." She whimpered as she impaled herself down around him – she pulsed around him.

"Holy goddamn you're tight," he groaned through clenched teeth, fighting to keep himself under control. "Fuck, Delia."

She sat there for a few minutes, adjusting to the foreign cock inside of her before she moved slightly. Slowly they set a pace, Jon's hips rocking up to meet hers in a slow pattern. Soon she was begging for him to control her again.

Flipping their positions, Jon's hand came up to enclose her throat as he thrust into her. He picked the pace up as he stared down into her eyes, his grip tightening the more she pulsed around him. She wanted to tell him how good he felt but she couldn't find the words, shaking like a leaf to keep from exploding around him.

She was frustrated, trying as hard as she could to keep the orgasm at bay, but when he whispered, "Come for me, kitten," softly into her ear, she lost it. Her hips bucked up against his in a frenzied need, her release seeping out of her. "Jon!," she cried, her legs closing around her as he thrust into her one last time and stilled, his release filling the condom still deep inside of her.

He lay on top of her spent body, his head resting on her left breast. After a few minutes had passed, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body further down against hers.

* * *

Jon finished his last cigarette of the night as he watched her curled up in his side, sleeping away her exhaustion. He feared he was too rough with her. He shouldn't have went to the whole 'dom' terms with a virgin, but she never complained and actually curled up beside of him afterwards. Maybe she did trust him like she said earlier. He slid further down in the bed beside her and pulled the covers over their bodies before slipping off into sleep himself.

* * *

"How was your night," Scotty asked as Jon emerged from the bathroom.

Jon smirked. "Fucking awesome."

"Oh yeah?" Scotty furrowed his eyebrows before realization sat in. "DUDE! You banged the preacher's daughter!"

Jon shrugged. "She has a name Scotty. She isn't just 'the preacher's daughter'."

"Dude. That's, like, the ultimate slap in the face to him."

"Why would you want to slap my dad in the face?" Delia looked up at Jon from behind him.

Jon shot Scotty a heated glare and turned to face Delia and lied. "I don't, babe. Why don't you go get some more sleep?"

She shook her head. "I'm pretty well-rested. I was going to come run the counter for you today."

"Alright. Get ready. I have to leave in, like, fifteen minutes." He bent down and pecked her lips softly.

* * *

_**Hmmm...Why would Jon want to slap Delia's dad? O.o  
Reviewwwwwwww.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Understand Me

The phone ringing through the house stirred Jon from his slumber. He groaned and pried himself free of Delia's grip, watching as she stirred slightly but settled back down. He stumbled down the hallway in his sleepy state, searching for the phone.

"Yeah?," he grumbled into the phone as he leaned against the wall.

"Is this Mr. Moxley?" A girl's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"This is Barbara, from United Health Care. I'm sorry to call you this late, Mr. Moxley, but I just want to update you on your grandfather. His…his vitals have dropped and I'm not really sure how much longer he's got with us. You might want to get up here and see him as soon as you can," she said softly.

"Yeah," Jon nodded. "Yeah, alright. I'll be up there as soon as I can."

"Alright," She said deftly and hung the phone up.

Jon made his way back to the bedroom. He felt bad, like he was going to be sick to his stomach. He crawled into bed with Delia. She'd been curling up against him for a week now, every night. The small girl had tugged on his heart strings. Usually he'd grow tired of a girl within the first hour of being around them. Delia wasn't like them. She was interesting to him. He watched as she wrapped herself around him again, nuzzling his chest, getting comfortable against him. She made him happy.

* * *

Delia looked up from the counter as the door signaled someone walking in. Her face fell when she saw the man that was her father walking hand-in-hand with her mother. They didn't look happy. In fact she saw her mother in tears. Jon was leaned up against the counter looking over his book of all he had to do today.

"We aren't open just yet," Jon grumbled. He hadn't turned around.

"I'm not here for a car," her father said as he glared at Delia. "I'm here for my daughter."

This got Jon's attention. Turning around, he saw fear playing in Delia's eyes before looking at the two elderly people.

Her mother spoke up first. "Yeah. Angela isn't covering for you anymore. We blew that cover last night when we went over to her house and found her there but no signs of you. Her father got the truth out of her after threatening to take her car away. How could you be so stupid, Delia? To live with this boy the past two weeks? What are you thinking?"

"I'm not stupid. If Jon was to want me to leave, he'd tell me," Delia defended. "You had no right getting Angela in trouble."

"We didn't get her in trouble," her father snapped. "You need to get into that car right now, missy. You're in a heap of trouble."

The words stung both Jon and Delia. She didn't want to be taken away from him, she didn't want to leave his side. There was no way she was leaving him right now, not after what they had just learned about his grandfather.

Stepping over closer to his side, she shook her head. "I'm not leaving him."

"What did you just say to us?" Her mother stared wide-eyed at her.

She spoke up a little louder, wrapping her arms around Jon's forearm. "I'm not leaving him and you can't make me. Why are y'all doing this right now?"

"We love you, Delia. Jon isn't anything but bad news. I've been in a couple tuffs with him before; he's nothing that you want to be around," her father spoke up.

"You don't know me, man," Jon sighed, slamming the book down.

"I know you aren't good enough for my daughter." Her father bowed his chest out.

Jon laughed. "Trust me. I know that."

"Then why don't you let her go?"

"I'm not keeping her from you. She's chosen to stay with me, chosen to stay away from you two. There's no way I'm going to force her back to you. She's eighteen; she can come and go as she pleases, when she pleases," Jon snapped.

Her parents stood there speechless for a few moments before her mother stormed out. Delia felt horrible but she felt she'd done what was right. Her father left shortly, running after her mother. Delia leaned her head up against Jon's shoulder and earned a soft kiss to her scalp.

"You didn't have to do that, Delia," Jon mumbled.

She looked up at him. "But I don't want to leave you. They can't make me. Like you said, I'm eighteen."

* * *

Jon walked into the trailer pretty late. He had a lot of paper work to do in the office and didn't get to leave until way past midnight. He had told Delia to go on back to his house if she wanted to, that he had a lot left to do in the ship. If not, he'd come pick her up tomorrow from her parents. He saw no signs of her in the living room, everything was clean and spotless. He pulled his boots off, watching as the mud clutters fell onto the carpet. He didn't feel like picking them up, he was too tired to bend over right now. He made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a beer before heading down the hallway to his room.

Once he opened the door, he could see the outline of her body in his bed, underneath his sheets. She had come back to his house and he honestly had no idea why. Jon stood over her, watching as she slept. Her soft pale features, full lips, and round cheeks shined in the moonlight. He smiled to himself as he lightly traced the outline of her face with his rough fingers. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. She was obviously in a deep sleep and he wasn't going to bother her.

His smile widened as he sat gently down on the bed, making sure that she didn't wake as he gently pulled the covers down off of her beautiful body, admiring all the curves she had. She was a little bit bigger than most girls, she wasn't a stick figure, but God, she was the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

She was wearing one of his V-neck white t-shirts, the collar came down a little lower on her chest and poking out beneath the shirt was the top of her breast. He admired the beauty of her body, running his fingers over the outline of her breasts. She stirred again as his thumb traced the outline of her nipple and his smile turned to a grin as he felt it grow hard under his touch. He pressed lightly down on the hardened nub, pushing it back and forth under the soft fabric. She stirred even more, rolling completely on her back. He bent down, leaned in closer to the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent as his thumb trailed over her bottom lip.

She opened her eyes and pulled away from his hand to catch a glimpse of his face before nuzzling his warm palm that had moved to rest against the side of her face. She felt his lips press soft kisses to her neck and up the side of her face. She let out a soft giggle and felt him grin against her cheek. "I've missed you, Delia."

"I've been right here, silly." She laughed, rubbing her hand over the backside of his hand. "Right where you told me to go."

"I'm glad you did." His voice came as a soft whisper against her ear.

She gulped. "Yeah me too."

In this moment, she believed nothing else existed - she and Jon were the only ones in the universe. Looking up into his deep blue eyes that somehow gleamed in the dark room, she'd been wishing for this moment all day. His blue eyes pled silently, that despite everything currently happening in their small world, she was his and he wasn't going to turn back on her. That in just the small amount of time they had been this close, she meant everything to him.

She sat up in the bed, his hand never leaving the side of her face and his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled softly and leaned into his hand, taking in the scent of him. She wished this moment would never have to end as she leaned up against his shoulder. She didn't know what about Jon felt so inviting to her - to everyone else he was hostile and mean but to her he was sweet and caring. Something drew her into him.

He pulled his shirt off and stood up to take his pants off before turning around and looking at her. "Wanna take a shower?"

She nodded. Despite the fact she'd already taken a shower earlier, she wanted to feel him pressed against her body. She followed him into the bathroom and watched as he turned the nozzles on and got the water warm. She slid his shirt off of her body and pulled her panties off before he got turned around. One look at her had a smile on his face. He helped her into the warm water before pulling his pants off and joining her.

He pulled her into his arms, running his fingers through her silky wet hair. She placed a soft kiss on his chest before looking up at him. The combination of his arms and the warm water was relaxing to her. Leaning forward to him, she pressed her lips to his softly, felt his calm aurora fill hers and comfort her, his presence filling and lifting her.

She placed her hands on his cheek, the water droplets from his hair rolling down the back of her hands and down to her elbows. She tried her best to memorize everything about this moment, the things surrounding them, but all she could think about was him. This blue-eyed god standing in front of her, wrapping her in his arms to comfort her as she tried her best to comfort him. He placed soft butterfly kisses all over her face – the corners of her mouth, the bridge of her nose, her eyelids, the corner of her eyes. Soft playful kisses down her neck and over her collar bone as his hands moved further down her back, with absolute caution in case she wasn't up to it tonight.

He lifted her, feeling her legs wrap around his waist as he pinned her between his body and the wall. He kissed the hollow part of her neck, his tongue snaking out to lick the soft skin – licking the droplets of water up before trailing his tongue over her chin and back to her mouth, swallowing the soft moan that escaped her parted lips.

His head dipped lower, kissing over the soft globes of flesh before sucking her stiff, aroused nipples into his warm mouth, tracing small circles over the pink nubs. She moaned and arched her back even more, filling his mouth. He paid each globe careful attention, taking it easy on her body. She held the back of his head, pulling him closer.

"Jon," she whimpered.

He stepped back so that the only thing touching the tiled walls was her shoulder blades. His fingers found her clit, felt how wet she already was for him. He rubbed the engorged clit. His lanky, rough fingers felt so good against her. She dug her nails in his shoulders, hanging onto him as best as she could. He pinched the hardened nub between two knuckles and tugged on it, smiling as she crushed her body to his, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Jon," she gasped, lost in a world of complete pleasure. "Please don't stop."

He trusted her enough to let go of her completely and move to line them up, slipping into her. She whined out in pleasure, laying her forehead down against his as he thrust slowly into her. She got lost in his blue eyes, watching as desire and need mixed with lust and passion. His fingers still swirled her clit, alternating the pressure applied. His ears were filled with soft whimpers when he pressed softly, and almost screams when he applied more pressure. He knew he'd have to give her a day to recover tomorrow but she called to him, sort of like a siren, in need of his pleasing. He wasn't going to hinder her desires.

"I love you. I love this. Don't ever put a stop to this, Delia. I don't think I could handle it." Jon whispered against her lips as she let everything go, shaking with pleasure around him. She let the words seep in, understood what they meant. It rattled her heart. The words weren't what she wanted them to mean. He loved the sexual part of their relationship, but she was sure he wasn't in love with her.

"I love this, too."

* * *

_**Say wuuuuuuuuutttt? What do you guys Jon meant by those words? What do you guys think Delia interrupted them right?**_


	12. Chapter 12: Meaningful

The loud clanking noises and sizzy-noises coming from the wielding machine in the shop hit Delia's ears loudly as she walked in. She hadn't slept very well the night before. The words Jon said to her still playing freshly on her mind.

_"I love you. I love this. Please don't ever put a stop to this, Delia. I don't think I could handle it."_

She saw Jon bent over underneath her car, replacing the filter he had ripped out before. She watched the sinewy muscles in his back move underneath the sweat drenched back. He was shirtless and had grease all over the entire place. Over his chest, up his forearms, on his tummy, and, somehow, even on his back. He was a sight for sore eyes. She made her way over to the sink and wet a paper-towel in cold water and then placed it on the back of his neck in hopes of cooling him down.

"Thanks, babe," he mumbled, never taking his eyes off his work. Usually, once he got started, he didn't stop until the job was done.

"You're welcome," she said softly. Jon could hear something off in her and straightened up, immediately doubling in her size.

"What's wrong, babe?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

She huffed. "I'm not lying. You just confuse me sometimes."

Cocking his head to the side, he studied her face. He didn't understand what she was saying. "How?"

"I don't really want to talk about it right now."

He laced his grease covered fingers in hers and pulled her back to the cool office, a chill shooting down his spine as the air hit his glistening, sweat covered body. Locking the door, he pulled her down into his lap on the couchso that she straddled him. His fingers locked behind her, making it impossible for her to move. "Talk."

"Jon…I really don't want to talk about it right now," she whispered, placing a soft hand on his bare, slick chest.

"Why?" His blue eyes flashed up into hers. "Delia we can't go any further with whatever this is if you don't talk to me about what confuses you."

"I'm scared it'll make me look like an idiot."

"You'll never look like an idiot to me, Delia."

"Last night…you said that you loved me." She shrugged. "And I didn't know how to take it."

She watched his face as he thought, his eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly pursed. He sat in silence for a few minutes. She was sure he could hear her heart beating – it was pounding as she waited his response. He opened his mouth a few times but closed it. She was going to be let down, she knew it. She could feel it.

"I think I love you," he whispered. "I don't really know what it feels like to love an actual person, honestly. Except for my grandpa, I've never really had a person with this much impact on me."

Delia's heart crushed in her chest – not because he wasn't sure about his true feelings for her, but for the fact that he'd never felt the overwhelming feeling of loving somebody. It made her think – had he ever felt loved? Had he ever felt the feeling of being needed? Could she give that to him?

She bent down and planted a soft kiss to his lips, just a small peck. He was vulnerable in this moment, his big blue eyes looking up at her. She felt appreciative of his honesty; she wasn't even hurt at his words. His sandy blonde hair fell down over his forehead, slicked with sweat even though he had cooled down a little.

"I love you, Jon. I'm not afraid to say it. I know what it feels like," she whispered. "I definitely love you. Whatever this is, whatever we're doing, I don't want it to stop."

"It doesn't have to."

"Make a promise to me."

His face contorted into a soft grin, his white teeth coming into her sight as she watched the grin spread. "What is it, babe?"

"If you get tired of me, just tell me?"

"I don't think that'll ever happen," he smirked.

"Promise me, Jon."

"I promise," he said softly, watching as she bent further down and placed another soft kiss on his lips.

He wanted her, wanted to take her right there on the couch. He knew she was sore, she even walked like it sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking. He held his desires back and just settled for the sultry kiss, even though her body was reacting to his in a needy way.

"I need you," she whispered, clinging to him.

He smirked and stood up off the couch with her still in his arms. "I can't have 'sexual intimacy's' while on the job, babe. Rule number two."

"But you're the boss." She huffed as he put her down and walked after him.

He stopped in his tracks, turned around, and smiled mischievously. "That's right, kitten. I do think I am."

The rest of the day flew by it seemed like to Delia. She watched Jon the rest of the day, growing needy for him even more. The way the sweat trickled down his back, the way he moved or he cocked his hips and head as he studied a car, and the way the jeans hung perfectly on his hips – fastened tightly with a belt.

He was aware of all of her staring and did whatever he could to get her drawn in even more. He could sense she was aroused on the way home for she kept rubbing at his arm. He wasn't giving in, he was making her wait. He liked her being like this – clinging and needy. Made him feel better, like he was appreciated and truly needed.

"Let's go to bed," Jon said as soon as they got into the trailer.

She pushed him down the hall in a frenzy.

"Woah, woah, woah. I told you, kitten. Not tonight."

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short, guys. I'm not feeling too good today so I'll make up with it Friday, promise. **_  
_**Review, beauts. 3**_


	13. Chapter 13: Skeletons

Delia turned the warm water off in the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her. Jon had offered no release last night other than just more teasing. She needed him and he wasn't giving any satisfaction sexually. She knew it was a part of his cruel mind games he'd been playing lately. She knew he was teasing her but this morning feeling him pressed up against her was almost unbearable.

Jon rolled over in the empty bed, frowning as he realized Delia wasn't there. The bed seemed like a cold place without her now in the mornings. The scent of food hit his nose and brought him down the dimly lit hallway. He walked into a fully cooked breakfast laid out for him and Delia was still standing over the stove. He snuck up on her, causing her to gasp as soon as he had wrapped his arms around here.

"Good morning, beautiful." He mumbled against her neck, his slight scruff tickling her skin.

She smiled, "Good morning."

"What's gotten into you, Betty Crocker?"

"Just figured you would like something to eat before going to work." She shrugged, "I had a lot on my mind and really couldn't sleep."

He picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite before asking, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"My parents," She shook her head, "They always make me feel bad for doing something I want to do with my life."

Jon pursed his lips and took the spatula out of her hand before turning her around to face him. He cupped her small bare face in his hands before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, "I'm not going to keep you from them. I'm not going to force you to see them. You make that call, Delia. If you want me to drop you off over there until I get your car fixed, then I will."

"I don't want to see them." She shook her head, "I was just mean to them…"

"You were treating them like they were treating you, babe. They weren't nice to you either. They were treating you like a four-year old. You're a woman now, Delia. They have to show you some respect."

She sighed, "You're right."

"I think that's the hottest thing you've said this entire time we've been together."

She laughed and lightly punched him in the ribs before turning around and finishing cooking for him. She knew what he said was right – they were very mean to her and they needed to have some respect for her and her decisions.

Today, Delia was going out looking for a job. She already had some places picked out that she hoped was hiring. She knew her job at the min-grocery store her father owned was gone. That was a given. All of her things had probably been shoved to the road by now – her parents never dealt with anyone's bullshit. She knew what was going through their minds, though. The same thing happened with her sister before she got killed. She was run over after walking out on them one night. They had pushed her to walking out. They always pushed her sister too hard.

"What's gotten you so deep in thought?" Jon's voice drew her out of her thoughts, "Come on babe. Talk to me."

"I don't really know what to say." She shrugged, "I'm just not feeling like myself today."

"What can I do to help?" He questioned, looking up from his plate.

"Just be supportive of whatever choice I make." She said as she picked up a piece of his sausage and took a bite, "So I realized I'm a terrible cook."

"What are you talking about? This is good." Jon lied, he wasn't too keen on the eggs but she was feeling bad enough.

She laughed, "You don't have to lie to me Jon."

"Have you ever heard of something called pepper?" He smirked, "I'm not lying. It isn't bad."

She watched as he ate over the brim of her coffee cup. She never ate in the mornings, a couple of cups of coffee and she was fine. She watched as Jon sat the plate down in the sink and was instantly on her, his body molding to the back of hers. Lips trailed up the nape of her neck and down each side and she tried to keep the soft moan from coming from her lips but to no avail to her.

"Seems kitten is still a little…frustrated." He smirked, dipping his fingers into the front of her panties but going no further than the section where her lips began to form, "Aren't you?" He whispered as he patted the area harsh enough to leave a sting from the harsh treatment.

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Is that why you fixed breakfast?" He asked while slowly moving two fingers to rest just outside of her lips.

She quickly shook her head, "No. I just wanted you to eat before going to work. I do care about your asshole self, ya know?"

"Oh, asshole huh?" He chuckled, "I don't think I'd be cursing the man who has what you want."

"And I'm guessing you have what I want?" She smirked and tried to keep calm but his fingers slowly making small circles on the outside of her lips was driving her insane.

"I have everything you want and you know it." He mumbled as he nibbled on and around her earlobe, "Don't I, Kitten?" As those words slipped his mouth, his fingers delved in her lips and he found her clit and began slowly and softly rubbing small circles over the hard nub, "Answer me, Delia."

"Fuck yes." She whimpered, tossing her head back on his chest and grabbed at his forearm.

"Good girl," He mumbled before reaching and turning the burner off. He pulled her back to the bedroom, kicking the door closed after they were both in. He picked her up and threw the both of their bodies on the bed, clawing at each other's clothes to get them off. He was going to try something new – something he hadn't yet introduced her to. Nothing full force or too extreme.

Once her body was rid of all her clothes, he nibbled down her chest – paying each breast attention before moving further down. He didn't have to do much; she was rolling her hips up against his body in desperate attempts for him. Her body was flushed a soft pink, she was grabbing at his arms and fingers. He kept eye contact with her the entire time he moved further down her body. He kissed, licked, nibbled, sucked, and bit every inch he could get his mouth on. He pulled his hand away from hers and softly ran his finger over the slightly swollen lips before pressing it to her entrance, smiling at how wet she was.

"Taste yourself, kitten." He said, bringing his long lanky finger up to her slightly parted lips. She sucked him in almost immediately, tasting herself on his finger. The sight and the sensation of her sucking on his finger made his cock harden; Delia had a beautiful mouth and surprisingly knew how to use it fairly well for lack of experience.

He pulled his hand from her, smiling as he watched her grab her own tits. He dipped his ring finger in her cunt before removing himself completely from her and trailing the finger further down past her cunt to the tight little hole. As soon as she felt his wandering finger, she tensed up. "Relax, it's just a finger."

"Why!?" She freaked out and pulled away from him.

He smiled to himself. Sometimes he forgot how innocent she really was. "Never mind babe. I won't do it again unless you ask me too."

She nodded and moved back to where she was resting with him between her legs. His fingers went back to work, digging in her cunt – curling his fingers up to stimulate her g-spot. His tongue worked with her clit, licking and swirling around the hard nub before he sensed she was close and created a tight suction around the bundle of nerves. His eyes darted over to the alarm clock and groaned as he seen the time. He had to be at work in less than thirty minutes.

He crawled back up her body, pinning her knees down to the bed. He thrust into her quickly, his hand coming up to her throat but not really applying any pressure. He felt amazing in her, filling and stretching her as he always did. His hips snapped up into hers, making the both of them groan.

His fingers pressed hard into her clit, rubbing them in the same pace he thrust into her. "Jon!" She cried.

"Don't fucking hold back." He growled, his jaw tensing as he felt the waves of his own orgasm washing over. "Fuck, let go. Let go now."

She did as she was told, her release pulling his from him. She pulsed around him quickly, squeezing his throbbing member even tighter. "Fuck…" He groaned as he rested his head against her stomach trying to gain control over his body again.

"You're going to be late for work." She whispered after fighting to come down from her own high.

Jon looked up at her and smiled his devious smile before pulling from her. "I'm not done with you today, just yet. You coming to the shop?"

She shook her head, "No. I need to go job searching and I was wondering if you'd let me borrow the car."

"Yeah," He nodded as he pulled his shirt over his head again, "That's fine. Just got to get ready and drop me off."

* * *

Delia had no luck in finding a job. She had searched everywhere for one. The only thing hiring was for experienced men. She realized now that if she ever wanted to be someone in the world, she'd have to go to college. She put that on her to do list with Jon.

As she walked into the shop, she saw a familiar face. She hadn't seen him in forever. He was leant against the counter talking to Jon. They looked deep in conversation so she just slipped up behind the familiar guy and tapped him softly on his shoulder causing the conversation to break and the man to turn around.

"Delia!" David smiled as he hugged her tightly, "It's so good to see you! Why are you here?"

"I'm with Jon," Delia smiled, "It's good to see you too! How have you been?"

"I've been good. You're with Jon, huh?" David's eyebrow arched.

"Yeah," Delia nodded.

"How uh…how do you two know each other? Ole David here was just applying for a job here." Jon eyed the two.

"Oh, David's my ex." Delia smiled at Jon.

* * *

_**Slowly more and more of Delia's past coming out! Her sister and now David?**_  
_**Hmmm...Review! :)**_


	14. Chapter 14: Hey Jealousy

It was late and Jon was alone in the shop. The lights from the hood lamps were the only things on in the shop other than the fans. The doors were closed and the fans were bringing the muggy air through the room towards him, but he was still sweating. He was taking his frustrations out on the car in front of him. Ironic, it was Delia's. He hadn't quite yet figured out what was wrong with the car. When he went to flip the switch, the car would barely turn over. He had it connected to the battery charger and was now tinkering with the filter he'd torn out earlier.

Covered in grease and sweat, Jon's black tank top clung to his body, defining his upper chest and abdomen. He was confused by many things that had happened today, but Delia was the main one. Why did he get so pissed when she hugged her ex? There had to be a reason they broke up, right? He picked the wrench up and began untightening a bolt near the transmission only to quickly tighten it back up and slam the hood of her car. He was too pissed at her to even work on her car.

His fingers drummed across the hood of the beige car as he thought about the way she had embraced the ex earlier. Tightly, with a smile on her face. David didn't look like her type. He was pretty. His hair was nicely combed into a part on the side of his head and he dressed way too nicely to be interested in working in a grease-filled garage like this, which raised Jon's suspicions.

The grumble in his stomach drew him out of his thoughts. He hadn't eaten anything other than the breakfast this morning and was starting to feel the side effects of it. Just as he was turning to put his tools up, he heard somebody raising the garage door. Delia's poofy blonde bun was the only thing that he could see and she was walking steadily towards him from behind the car. She looked sad as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't want to spend any more time away from you than I had to today. Are you ever coming home?"

Jon sighed. "I've still got a lot left to do."

"Come home." She pouted. "I've missed you today."

Jon looked down at her and huffed. His anger seemed to fade away as he looked in her seemingly endless eyes. She had started to sweat. Her forehead glistened lightly from the film that covered it. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. The pout of her plump lips made something tick inside of him. He needed her – right here, right now. He wasn't waiting until they got home. The soft yellow sun-dress she was wearing showed just enough skin of her chest as he looked down to see her breasts pressed against his body.

Delia caught the look in his eyes just before he lifted her up to the hood of her car.

"Jon, what if someone comes in?"

"Nobody should be messing around the shop this late, D. If they are, they'll get a show. I don't care right now," Jon mumbled against her lips before pushing the dress up and pulling her panties off. "You missed me, huh?"

"I missed you badly." Delia smiled as she sat up and he greeted her with a kiss before pushing her back down on her back. She smiled as she felt his lips on her stomach. The way he sucked on her skin was soft at first but quickly progressed into need – he needed, in his sick mind, to feel her flesh between his teeth as he bit into her. He loved the moans and arches he got from her. The spots were already turning soft shades of purples and blues. He turned his assault to the inside of her thighs. He bit harder the closer he got to her cunt, but quickly caressed the teeth marks with his tongue and soft lips.

Delia knew what he was doing and had no intentions of stopping him. He was marking her. He had left them all over her body – marking what he should consider as his. She knew she was his, even though this wasn't anything official. Neither of them knew exactly what this was – live-in friends with benefits, maybe?

She lost herself in him as his tongue came out to press flat against her lips, licking up her arousal. Jon needed more than this, more than just regular sex. He had given it to her too many times, and as pleasing as it was to him to please her, he needed to control her, to break those walls down and climb inside her so to speak. He stayed between her legs, devouring everything he could as he ran his grease covered hands up her thighs, smearing her with the thick liquid, until her legs tightened around his head and he knew he had waited too long to pull back. She was unraveling now and his plan had to be pushed back.

She unzipped his pants and moved to pull him out from the confining boxers, stroking his quickly hardening cock. She moved so that she was able to get him in her mouth, sucking on the tip. He couldn't take her teasing. Removing her from the hood of her car, he positioned her with his hips out for him, her head resting against the warm tin roof. Her legs were spread wide and her arms were captured behind him. Delia's head swam, she was lost in lust. He ran his hands over her thighs before gripping his member and thrusting into her.

His head rested in the middle of her shoulder blades, watching as his hips met her ass in a frantic need. He didn't understand how his body continuously responded to hers like this and didn't understand the feeling he got when he was inside of her. Maybe he was falling for her, maybe she was just the best lay he'd ever gotten before. He didn't know. Right now, he didn't care. She was here, bent over in front of him, taking everything he dished out. He had her, not David.

* * *

"Delia, can I ask you something?" Angela asked as she looked over at her best friend from the other side of the table. They were out for breakfast and Angela's mind was wandering.

Delia shrugged. "Sure. What?"

"Why are you so attracted to Jon?"

Delia had to think before she spoke. She'd never really thought about it. "I don't know, honestly. He's…he's…nice and caring."

"But he looks dirty."

"Angela, he works in a garage!" Delia rolled her eyes.

"Exactly what I'm saying. You went from David to Jon. I don't see it. I don't understand it, either."

"You don't have to understand it. David's in my past and everyone needs to realize it. I'm with Jon…or I guess I'm with Jon…and David's going to stay in my past. He's better there anyway, we both know that."

"If you think David was faithful to you, and he wasn't, what do you think that scummy looking guy's going to do?" Angela asked.

Angela was starting to piss her off. "Listen. He isn't scummy, and he has a name. David wasn't faithful. He had plenty of chances to correct his mistakes but he didn't. In the end, David and I were better off as friends. Which is what we are now. He came into the shop yesterday and we talked for a few minutes. He isn't the same, Angela. After I've had Jon, I don't think I want any other man."

"Had? Like…had, had?" Angela's eyes were wide now.

Delia blushed. "Yeah."

"Why in the hell would you want to sleep with that rat, Delia? What the hell is going on with your mind?"

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Angela?" Delia glared at her. "All you do is nag on Jon. Have we even talked about your winner of a boyfriend? What is it, the debate team he's on?"

"Fuck you, Delia." Angela rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

"You don't like it when the tables are turned, do you bitch?" Delia smirked.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon as Delia sat and watched the guys playing a quick game of football outback behind the garage. The air was sort of sticky feeling, hot and humid. It always was in Florida during the summer, especially early afternoon. She watched as Jon went in for a touchdown but the others wrapped themselves around him and still couldn't get him down. This Jon was sweet, fun and happy, as they debated whether or not he landed the touchdown or not.

"What happened to us, Delia?" the familiar voice piped up from behind her.

"You cheated on me. Multiple times, David."

"Jon isn't your type, Del."

"Cheaters aren't my type. Listen, you don't know me anywhere near as well as you think you did." Delia groaned as she watched Jon approach them. He bent down and planted a soft kiss to her lips as she rested on the ground.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go get something to drink," Jon mumbled as he kissed her again. He stepped back and pulled her up by her arms.

David looked on in jealousy as he watched Jon lull Delia off into the garage's office.

* * *

_***Singing Gin Blossom's song in my head, "Hey Jealousy...hey jelousy.***_  
_**That was lame, wasn't it? Heh.**_  
_**Review! **_


	15. Chapter 15: I Knew I Knew You

Delia was woken to the sound of rain falling hard and fast early that morning. It was a Friday; Jon didn't have to work until later that evening. She rolled on her back and looked up to see Jon's bright blue eyes staring at her. An odd look in his eyes. She'd never seen the look there or maybe she just wasn't fully awake yet.

Something about the way the sound of the rain was falling against the roof of his trailer and the warmth of her body heat was pulling Jon towards Delia. The way the scent of the raindrops wafted through the room through the open window and the relaxing sound of it was all too surreal. This moment was too surreal. Her beautiful un-make-uped face looking up at him, he felt something weird coursing through his veins and into his heart.

He'd been introducing her more and more into what he liked in an intimate time and she had been pretty keen to accepting it. He felt she needed to be rewarded. They were both naked, sleeping au natural in his bed. Her eyes slipped closed for only a moment before she looked back up at him.

"Morning, Kitten." He smiled softly.

She wrapped herself around him, tossing her leg over his, her chest coming into contact with his as she curled further up into him. "Morning." She purred. Warm bed, falling rain, and her Jon was always a great way to wake up in the morning in Delia's eyes. Jon moved to pull her on top of him and was greeted by a warm kiss. Jon liked the way she seemed to press him softly further into the soft mattress.

The combination of her warm naked body and the rain done something to Jon. He didn't feel like working her into what he wanted. He wanted to give Delia what she wanted. This wasn't a sign of weakness in Jon's eyes. He didn't know what it was but he just wanted to take care of her needs. He knew exactly what she wanted as she softly rocked her hips over his growing length and whimpered into his mouth.

She placed soft kisses all over his face, surprised a little at by how he was giving into her - letting her do what she wanted, when she wanted. She nibbled on his bottom lip, her eyes locked on his. She whimpered again, causing him to grin. "Lay on your back." Jon mumbled, watching as she quickly done as he said.

Jon propped his head on a hand and used the other to rub her body. He started from her neck – his fingers trailing slowly down over the protruding collar bones. Her eyes locked on his once again, watching as he admired her body. His hand trailed further down, between her breasts, rubbing the soft skin there slowly.

Delia's fingers reached and grabbed at his shaft, slowly stroking it with her small fingers. A few times his hips jerked as her fingernails grazed the tip of him. She could have laid here for forever, letting him touch her as gently as he was. He'd never shown her this side of him. Her fingers trailed to the back of his head that was now placing soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. Her eyes slid closed as she felt his hand slip a little lower on her body.

His large palms were so warm against her already flushed skin and his lips ghosted further down over her skin, placing soft kisses over her breast bone. His tongue flicked over her skin, lapping at the sweet softness. His fingers traveled further down her body, stopping once they found just how wet she already was for him. His fingers lightly traced circles over her outside lips that matched the circles that his tongue was drawing around her hard nipple.

His hands wandered up the outside of her thigh and hit found something he'd never seen on her skin. Scars. Deep lines of scars in a small patch. He felt her tense up as he touched them and mumble an almost inaudible "shit" as he moved to look at them. He had no idea how he'd missed them before. There were dozens of them adorning her pale skin around her hip bone and further back on her thigh.

He looked up at her questioningly, "Delia that's this?"

"It's nothing, Jon." Delia quickly shook her head – she didn't want to open up those doors just yet.

"Del…"

"I'm serious, Jon. It's over and done with. I'm fine. Promise." She sat up a little and kissed him, pushing his hand away from the scars, "Don't point them out though. Please. They make me feel ugly."

"Don't hide yourself from me, Delia. Every inch of you is beautiful." He pressed another soft kiss to your lips, "You're beautiful, Delia."

There was a rumble from the sky and the rain hit harder. Something wasn't adding up to Jon he knew deep down and she was hiding something from him. He pushed himself further up her body, laying his forehead down against hers, "You can tell me in time. Please don't keep anything from me, Delia."

She nodded softly and accepted the small kiss he placed on her lips. He placed soft kisses down her neck, sucking softly before trailing bites down her collarbone. He kissed over the bruises he'd previously made on her skin from bites and then proceeded to make new ones – just smaller.

"Please," She whimpered as she arched her hips up more against him.

"Please what?"

"Inside of me…please, please." She was begging for him.

He kissed her unscathed hipbone, "Not yet." Cupping his hand over her, she began to rock her hips up to meet his palm, humping his hand. Jon didn't know what it was but the motion of her begging him, rocking up against him in need, made him see this girl in a whole new light. She was beautiful, yes he already knew that, but this moment snapped something in him. Something made his heart beat a little faster, a warm feeling spread over his body. She had broken through him, broken through everything he had. It was sort of like a warm tingle electrifying him – something he'd never felt before.

He couldn't hold back anymore, he had to have himself in her. He pushed her legs further apart and rested back on his knees as he ran his fingers up her slit, watching as she gasped. He pushed her legs further apart and rubbed his cock over her. He wasn't done teasing her just yet. He purposely slid back and forth over her clit, watching as she tensed and moaned. Her lips snaked out to wet her lips and he couldn't hold back any more. He slid into her, crashing his lips against hers, "Fuck Del, you feel so fucking good."

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she stretched to accommodate him. The storm outside grew louder and he slowly picked the pace up, making sure to rub up against her clit each time as her hips thrust upwards to meet him. After a few moments, she was shaking to keep up with him and hold herself back from her release. "Come for me, Kitten." He growled in her ear, placing a soft kiss to her neck.

She did as she was told with a soft moan, her body quivering as she got lost in him. Her breath came out shaky and hot against his neck. She pulsed around him, pulling his orgasm from him as he stilled and filled her. He collapsed gently on the bed beside of her and she immediately curled up to his side, resting her head on his chest.

"How much longer until you have to go to the shop?" She yawned, looking up at him as she draped her leg over his lap.

He looked down over her face, "About two hours."

"Lay with me." She whispered, nuzzling his chest again before sliding her eyes closed. Soon her breathing had returned to normal, her body was no longer flushed. Jon rubbed her back slowly as he held her. She was asleep soon, leaving Jon alone with his thoughts.

He was falling for her and he knew it.

* * *

Jon had decided to hire David. Not a lot of people were really willing to work at a mechanic shop and without Joe working there, he needed the help. He thought the boy was weird and was constantly checking over the tools and inventory of the shop just to make sure he didn't steal anything. He knew the guy from somewhere before. He'd seen that face, he'd been up close and personal with him somewhere before but he just couldn't figure it out. Jon watched him take a transmission out of a Nova in less than ten minutes by himself from the place he was standing in at the front of the shop.

"Has he always worked on cars like this?" Jon asked Delia as he chewed his food up.

She shrugged, "No idea. He's from Chicago. You know how you boys work up there."

"I thought he looked familiar." Jon tilted his head, "I've seen that face somewhere before."

"Will you had me my drink?" Delia wasn't really worried about being so close to David with Jon around.

"It's odd to see someone take a transmission out that quickly." He shook his head, "If he keeps working like this, he's going to be too good. I'll fire him." He laughed.

"He can't be better than you." She said mockingly as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Free lube job with every unsatisfied customer." He chuckled, referring to the motto his grandfather had made up years ago.

She punched at his side, "You better not be giving away your lube jobs for free."

"Oh, don't worry. You get all my lube jobs." He laughed as he pulled her over to her car, "Oh, babe. Will you go get the racks from out back for me? It's out by the dumpsters."

She sat her drink down and nodded. David was watching the ordeal. He watched the way Delia's sundress floated around her knees as she walked out the backdoor. He slowly snuck out after her and walked quietly behind her the entire way. He watched as she grabbed the racks and turned around only to gasp as she saw him leaning against the dumpsters.

She hung her head softly, "Leave me alone, David."

"What are you doing letting another man mark you?" He snarled as he gripped her tightly and shoved her back against the hot metal tin, "Do you not think you still belong to me?"

"I never belonged to you in the first place, David now let me go." She whimpered, trying to pull away from the hot metal only to have her back pressed harder into the metal.

"YOU'RE LYING." David screamed in her face, "You're a whore, Delia."

"No I'm not. You're just mad I'd never let you touch me like I let Jon." She tried to hide her fear of him, he'd hurt her before and she knew he'd do it again.

"Do you still bare mine?"

Delia remembered earlier when Jon had fully discovered the deep scars in her hip and the look of concern he had.

"Answer me, bitch." David screamed in her face.

"Yes," She nodded as a tear slid down her face, "I still have all of them."

"You're disgusting." David spat in her face and gripped her hair roughly, yanking it to the side as his other hand gripped her throat roughly, squeezing her, "I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU, DELIA. YOU JUST BELIEVED EVERYONE ELSE OVER ME."

"Am I missing something?" The voice came up from behind the dumpster. It was Cody, the guy that worked for Jon, "David what the fuck are you doing?"

"I think I'd like to know the same thing." Jon said as he walked up behind Cody. David quickly moved from his restraining put on Delia. She rushed to stand behind Jon and wiped her face off as she quieted her tears.

"I was just reminding Delia who she belongs to." David smirked.

This made Jon chuckle darkly, "That's funny. That's really funny. She doesn't belong to you, David."

All too sudden, David made a swing at Jon. He quickly ducked it and grabbed the fist, twisting it outwards as he slammed David's body into the dumpster. As he glared in David's eyes, he knew exactly who he was and where he'd seen that face before. David tried fighting back, creating a struggle for himself even more. "I'm going to tell you one thing and one thing only. You touch her again and you're going to be riding around in a wheelchair. You wanna hit on a girl, just like your father did; go hit on some other one. Delia isn't the one to fuck with. She's got more protection in this city than there probably are people. Touch her again and I swear to god, I will cripple you…Just like I did that pathetic father of yours."

* * *

_**Don't ever fuck with Delia, right?**_  
_**And whats up with those scars? And David asking if she still bore his marks? The fuck's this guys problem?  
**_


	16. Chapter 16: I Didn't Lie, I Swear

"Delia, are you alright?" Jon asked after letting David go and wrapped his flannel shirt around her waist.

She looked at him funny. He had hurt David's father. The guy had never been anything but good to her, he had put David's father in a wheelchair. "I don't believe you."

"What are you talking about, D?" Jon arched an eyebrow at her.

"I don't believe you that Mr. Martin was hurting your mother. That man had always been wonderful to me." Delia shook her head.

"Why are you turning this around on me?" Jon asked, looking at her through half opened eyes.

"I'm not turning this around on you." She sighed, "Mr. Martin told me that he was robbed and shot in his hip, Jon. He even showed me the newspaper clip…Jon…you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you, Delia." Jon sighed, "I just didn't tell you everything."

"You have two seconds to tell me everything." She glared up at him, tears brimming up at her eyes. He shook his head, "I can't tell you, Delia. I don't want to talk about it right now."

"I'm going to go home for a little while, Jon." Delia whispered, turning on her heel to walk off.

"Delia, no. Just trust me, you don't want to know." He said as he walked after her, "DELIA."  
She felt his hand on her arm and jerked it away; turning around from him, "Do not touch me again."

"Listen to me." He stepped in front of her, "You do not want to know, Delia. That's all I'm going to say."

"All I know now is that you're lying to me. Who knows what else you've lied to me about, Jon. The one time you could've been honest, and you weren't, so now I don't know what to think of you. He, Mr. Martin, was always good to my family. He never even raised his voice to David. Why would you lie to me, Jon?"

"I didn't lie, Delia!" Jon slapped the side of the building.

"I just think that until you get used to telling the truth it's the best thing." She said softly, wiping her own tears.

She left him there, walking out from the back of the shop. She heard him curse and kick the side of the building but he never went after her. She walked to Angela's house, it was closer, as her tears streamed. She didn't know why she was so upset.  
Delia hated being lied to. It didn't matter what it was over, even if it was something small. This wasn't small, though. This was big, this was someone she cared about. Knocking on the door, she realized both cars were gone. No one was home.

* * *

"Hello?" Jon grumbled into the phone that rung as soon as he walked into the trailer.

A professional womanly voice came through the phone, "Is this Mr. Jonathan Moxley?"

"Yeah,"

"Mr. Moxley, I'm just wanting to call on behalf of everyone here at United Health Care to express our condolences. Your grandfather passed away this morning. We tried calling your cellphone but got no answers. We'll send someone down later today to get some reservations started, alright?"

"Yeah."

He turned the phone off and slung it against the wall, watching as it crumbled to pieces and fell to the ground. His grandfather was gone, Delia was gone. In a split second it felt like everything was crumbling around him. The two people he'd only ever really loved were gone and right now, he couldn't do anything to get them back. He knew from the moment he didn't tell Delia everything, that he would regret it. Now, it was biting him on the ass.

"Where's Delia?" Scotty asked as he walked into the trailer.

"Don't want to talk about it." Jon shook his head, "If someone comes here from the hospice, come and let me know alright?"

"What happened?"

"He uh…he passed away this morning."

"Damn man," Scotty sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Delia, we are going to have a talk young lady." Her mother said as soon as she saw her daughter on the front steps, "Come in. Your father isn't home just yet."

"Mom, I'm so sorry." Delia whispered as she sat on the couch, "I was so stupid."

"Honey, you aren't stupid. Sometimes we just get caught up in love. Do you love him?" Her mother asked, she was always the more reasonable than her father.

"I think I do." She whispered, "He lied to me, mom."

"What did he lie about?"

"He told me he got arrested because he crippled someone. And then it turned out to be David's dad. But we all know the story of how Mr. Martin was crippled. He was shot in his hip and robbed."

"How did he tell you he crippled him?" Her mom knew the right answer but she felt it was best for Delia to figure things out on her own.

"He told me he beat him really badly after he hit his mom."

"In time, you will know the truth. You have to figure out who to believe. If you truly love him, Delia, you'll see the better in him. You've seen it before. He kept you there, not against your will, but for some reason inside of you. You love him, Delia."

"How can I love someone that you guys will never like?"

"You didn't seem to care about that before." Her mom smiled softly, "You do what you feel is right."

"I want to spend some time away from him." She said softly.

"Then if that's what you feel is right, then do it." Her mom patted her thigh, "I'll have a talk with your father and tell him to take it easy on you when he gets home. Go on upstairs and get some rest. I'll have supper fixed in a few minutes."

"Thanks mom." Delia said as she stood up. She climbed the steps and made her way to her bedroom before realizing she still had Jon's flannel wrapped around her waist.

Laying down on her bed, she pulled the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply. This was the shirt he wore the first time they had sex. She remembered watching him peel it off his arms and toss it to the ground as he looked at her. She missed him already but she knew she needed to get her head on straight from all of this.

But underneath it all, she knew she was overreacting.

* * *

_**Sigh...This is sad, huh?**_


	17. Chapter 17: Kiss or Miss?

Jon's eyes opened way too early that morning. It was something he didn't want to do. Today he had to bury his grandfather. He'd planned everything out on his own, no one helped him, but many offered their support. He laid his head back down on the pillows and sighed.

He missed her. It had been almost four days since he'd seen or talked to Delia. His bed felt empty. Sometimes he could still feel her curled up beside of him and then he'd wake up and realize she wasn't there and it stung. He kept setting himself up for her to never return to him.

"Hey man, you up?" Scotty's voice came from outside his door.

Jon sighed, "Yeah. Come in."

"You're gonna be late man." Scotty leaned himself up against the doorframe after walking in.

"I don't want to go."

"Man, you gotta. Come on." Scotty walked around gathering Jon's suit pieces.

Jon sighed and climbed to his feet, walking to the bathroom before he began shaving. He lathered the foamy cream in the palm of his hands before rubbing it over his face and down his neck. He steadied his shaking hands and wet the razor before bringing it up to the hollow of his neck. Absent mindedly, he brought the metal blades up and over his prickly neck, shaving away the small stubble that had grown in before starting a new row just beside the newly cleared path.

After he was done, he grabbed the hair gel from the medicine cabinet and slabbed some over his palm. He sighed and ran the fingers through his hair, slicking the tresses back. His curls formed at the back of his neck. He kept the water running just for a sound. He was tired of the empty quietness that rung through the trailer when Scotty wasn't here.

* * *

"Mom, are you sure this is a good thing to do? " Delia asked, looking over herself in the mirror.

"Delia," She cleared her throat, "If you want things to work with Jon, and I know you do, then you need to show your support."

Delia sighed and followed her mother down the stairs and then down into the garage. She joined her mother in the car and smoothed her black dress down as she sat in the passenger seat. Her mother had chosen to join her seeing as the old man had fixed multiple cars for their family.

"Why are you so stiff, Delia?" Her mom scolded, "All you need is to be nervous around him. And don't cry. Whatever you do, do not cry. He's already going to be upset. If he wants to talk, you talk to him. If he snubs his nose, do not get hateful with him. You walked away from him, remember?"

"Yes mom, I remember."

"Just a reminder, dear."

* * *

The funeral home was packed with people and Jon's grandfather was the only viewing taking place. It was a beautiful service. They were standing in line when Delia saw him standing a few people from the casket. He was shaking people's hands as they shared their condolences to the family. She knew she was going to have to see him. Her mom was in front of her, holding onto her wrist. There was no way for her to escape. She was going to have to suck it up.

The line moved too fast for her liking and she was soon standing in front of the casket, the dead man laying peacefully in a nice tuxedo. She noted he looked like a much older version of Jon, their noses were the same and lips, too. She had noticed Jon didn't look at the casket, wouldn't even glance towards it. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now - she'd never lost someone she was close to. Her mother tugged her further over to him.

His sad blue eyes caught her before she had gotten to him. She could feel his gaze locked on her, he hadn't seen her before then. He didn't really think it was her until he saw her mother in front of her who gave him a firm handshake. Delia was standing right in front of him and for some reason, he couldn't form words to a sentence. They wouldn't come out right and he instantly closed his mouth.

"Hey," She said softly, enveloping her arms around the highest place she could on his body. She wasn't very tall so the top of her head reached his neck.

He hugged her tighter than ever, pressing his nose down against the top of her head. The familiar scent of her shampoo hit his nose. They stood like that, her face pressed into his chest as they breathed in the scent of each other. The scent they'd both missed.

"I want to talk to you." She whispered, "But when you have time…and you actually want to talk to me."

"I'll be busy the rest of the day. Tomorrow, okay?" His eyes searched her face.

She nodded softly.

"Thank you for coming." He pressed his forehead down against hers.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you. Even if you are mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you, Delia." Jon cut her off, "I'm confused by you."

"I'm sorry."

He couldn't hold back. He had to kiss her. He didn't care if her mother was standing just a few feet away from them. He didn't care they were surrounded by people. She was the only important thing to him right now, she took a little of the sting from the loss of his grandfather away.

The familiar feeling of her lips pushing back against his was homely feeling. She leaned into him, her eyes sliding shut, as she realized just how much she'd missed him. Before the kiss, she had realized she had missed him. Now, she realized she almost needed him. He was here – standing in front of her, vulnerable and needy – and she couldn't properly comfort him.

"I'll see you after the service, if not then, I'll see you tomorrow. ." She said softly after he had broken the kiss.

* * *

_**Yeah, it's a short chapter. The next 3 chapters will be the last for Jon and Delia and will be much more exciting. I'm not really open for a sequel just because I know exactly where I want the story to end, and with that being said, I hope you enjoyed!**_  
_**I haven't said this in awhile but my readers are literally the best ever. I love everyone of you. You guys amaze me endlessly. **_  
_**So thank you. 3**_


	18. Chapter 18: The Truth Comes Out

On the way home, Delia was quiet. She wanted to talk to Jon but he quickly got whisked away from the burial. She understood, now he needed to be with his family. She felt horrible, even worse now, that she had walked out on him. She knew she shouldn't have reacted that way, she was being selfish and immature. She'd never felt this way towards another person.

"Delia," Her mom's voice drew her out of her thoughts, "Have you two had sex?"

Delia's cheeks reddened, "Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"You don't just think you love someone. I've never had this talk with you, Delia, but I think it's time we do." Her mom pulled over in an empty parking lot, "You're going to get your feelings hurt if you love someone. You're going to have fights and misunderstandings. He's not perfect, we all know his past. If and when he wants to show that past to you, you let him. You aren't perfect either, and together as a couple you two will never be perfect. But if he can make you smile, make you laugh even if it's only once daily, keep him. He's human. He'll make you think, he probably will never quote poetry and he's more than likely not thinking about you every second of the day, but the look on his face when he saw you meant only one thing. He's given you a part of himself and you have broken it, therefore you need to mend it. He's probably given you more than he can possibly ever give you, don't hurt him, don't try and change him, don't try to force something out of him that he isn't willing to talk about. Smile when he makes you happy, yell when he upsets you, but do not ever walk out on him. That's how you break a man's trust. He needs you right now, Delia. You're young. You two may not last for forever and he's probably going to continue to hurt your feelings. He's a man, that's what a lot of them do. Love him, Delia. That's all he wants it looks like."

"I do love him." Delia whispered.

"Then make sure you tell him."

"Why are you so for me and Jon suddenly, mom?"

"Because it's time for you to be happy." She patted Delia's name, "David's put a damper on your happiness. I don't like it. I want my daughter happy. Now let's go to the store before your father gets home."

"Why before dad gets home? You two usually go together…"

"If you're going to have sex, I at least want you to be prepared."

"You're going to buy Jon condoms?" Delia blushed.

"Better him be safe than yours be late, honey. I love babies but I'm too young to be a grandmother."

* * *

For the first time in a day, Jon was able to lay back and rest. His arms thrown up over his head, he stared at the ceiling. The past two days flew by, a whirlwind basically. His eyes had only begun to close when he heard Scotty come in the trailer, talking to someone else. The guy couldn't be quiet if his life depended on it. He heard the familiar feminine voice approaching his door and his heart began beating. She peaked through the door and saw him motion for her to enter.

"I'm glad to see you," Jon whispered as Delia joined him on his bed.

"Were you asleep?" She asked, laying her head down where she normally slept beside of him.

"Just about." He whispered, his blue eyes starting to get heavy again.

"Do you want me to leave? I can come back later or something."

"No, don't leave." He moved to rest his head on her chest, "That's the last thing I want."

She plucked at the hardened strands of auburn hair and wrapped the other hand around him, scratching his shoulder-blade softly, "I'm sorry Jon."

"Don't talk," He whispered, "All I've heard for the past two days is people talking. Talking to me, talking to others. I'm tired of hearing words. Just lay here, please."

"Actually, no. I want to talk." Jon said after a few minutes of laying on her as he sat up, "You're going to listen to me if I have to sit on you," He said as he moved to sit cross-legged between her legs.

"You have my attention." She whispered, wrapping her legs around him.

He sat there for a few minutes, thinking of how he should start everything. "I didn't tell you everything, Delia. I knew if you had known back then, you wouldn't stay. You'd stare at me, call me a freak or whatever I've been called through the years." His blue eyes shown nothing but pain, they scorched Delia.

_Jon stood at the back of the dimly lit club, his pockets stuffed with bags of cocaine and methamphetamine. He was only ten at the time, he had to make some sort of money to feed him and his mother, but the guy he sold for had given the owner a heads up, letting him know he was under-aged but he was cool. Jon had to sell fast, he had to be home early tonight – his mom had a date and he was to watch the house for the night. _

_As he was standing there, he noticed a man walking around, grabbing women inappropriately and pushing them against the wall, pulling their underwear down and their skirts up. Completely disgusting in Jon's eyes, he'd never be like that and he made himself a promise. The guy wasn't drunk, but he was taking advantage of the drunken women, and he would rake something over their thighs when they fought him off. For some reason, the image of the mans snickering face burned in his mind as he walked back home that night. He had seen him before, the face was one you'd remember if you'd saw it before. Ugly, grey, and slender. A little freaky, too, Jon thought to himself as he continued walking. _

_The smell of perfume hit his nose as he walked into the freshly cleaned apartment, his stomach growling with hunger. He sat his book bag down on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, grabbing the box of closest cereal and the gallon of milk. Pouring himself a bowl, he sat down and began eating as he watched his mom scurry around the apartment. She had a date tonight and so far, she looked beautiful to him. She was happy, cheery, the mom he'd wanted for a while. _

_"Alright Jon, I'll be back later." She announced as she stepped into the kitchen, "It might be pretty late when I get back. Keep the doors locked, alright?"_

_"Alright mom, have fun." Jon nodded as he crunched the rest of his cereal before swallowing the mouthful. _

_"And do your homework!" She called just before shutting the door behind her._

_Jon washed the bowl out before moving into the living room and finishing the rest of his math homework, skipping over a couple of the harder questions. He'd get the answers from someone in class tomorrow before he had to turn them in. _

_After he had finished the work, he pulled the television out to the stairwell and rigged it up just enough so that he could watch his nightly thing, wrestling. At some point in his life, he'd wanted to become a wrestler but life caught up to him too quickly and he didn't bother looking any further into the business. He'd be content with watching the guys get the shit kicked out of them for his entertainment purposes. _

_After a few hours, the door to the apartment swung open and shouts and screams filled the place. Jon pushed himself to go inspect what was happening, even though he was scared of what he might see. His heart hurt at the image playing out in front of him. His mother was cowering in the floor, half of her cloths ripped off her body and she struggled to keep them on her arms to cover her chest. Her tears fell down her face, his mother was never one to cry even when she was high as a kite, as he slapped her repeatedly in the face – alternating cheeks as he proceeded. Her face was raw and had whelps all over the makeup covered skin. Jon's blood boiled but he kept his cool that night; it was the same guy he saw at the club earlier. _

Jon was shaking; Delia could feel it even though she was no longer touching him. She had moved to sit cross-legged in front of him, watching his body language change. He wasn't comfortable with talking about his past, but the look on his face said he needed to talk, so Delia let him get everything out – just like her mother had instructed her to do.

"He uh…he became a regular around the apartment after that. He got her hooked on everything again, pumping her system full of street drugs. I was so ashamed to call her my mother, Delia. So fucking ashamed." Jon's gaze was down on his palms resting in his lap, "It turns out he was a…I guess you could say pimp. He'd whore her out, film it and sell it to other guys, David's father isn't a saint, Delia."

_Jon stared a hole in the grey looking man's head from his place in the bar. He'd learned Jon's working schedule and when he worked bars and clubs and always made sure he'd show up. He'd take advantage of the drunken girls, staring at Jon the entire time he was fucking them as if he was testing the boy. He was sinister, there's no way around it, the way the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile as he reached whatever he was getting at or he'd slice the thighs of those who would not allow him to take control. _

_This night, however, Jon couldn't take it. His mom had accompanied the grey man to the bars. The old man proceeded to sell his mother the entire night, Jon looked away each time she was forced to the back bathrooms. Jon wasn't ignorant for his young age, he knew what was happening. _

_At the end of the night, Jon was beyond upset. Sad, angered, outraged, and almost ill to his stomach, he took to the apartment. He had it in his mind that if he could just go to sleep, crawl into his bed and sleep, he'd be okay in the morning. _

_His slumber had been cut short. A few hours later, the door was slammed open to the apartment and once again, the screaming match started between the grey man and his mother. He tried covering his ears, but he knew he'd never be able to over look what was really happening out in the living room of his home. This was his fucking house, he was the man in this situation, and he was going to protect his mother. _

_Grabbing the metallic bat from underneath his bed, he ran from his room and screamed all his pre-adolescent voice could muster, "LISTEN MOTHERFUCKER. I'VE GOT SCHOOL IN THE MORNING. GET OUT OR GET HIT."_

_"Jon honey, go back to your room." His mother croaked, he could see the bruises forming on her face and it made him even madder. _

_"I don't think this is any of your concern, bastard boy." The grey man snarled._

_His mom was pleading now, "Baby, just go back to your room."_

_"Your mother is a whore and she needs to be punished. Either sit here and watch or skedaddle." He shoved at Jon's shoulder._

_As the man turned around, Jon drew the bat back over his own head and crashed it down against the back of the grey man's head. He was out instantly, falling cold to the floor. His mother watched in horror was Jon beat him without any mercy, blood pooling out of the mans head._

Jon sat there for a few minutes, the memory playing clearly in his mind, before speaking again, "I remember her screaming at me, 'Jon you've killed him!' and just freaking out. I didn't know what to do. I rolled him down the stairs of the apartment and prayed he would wake up. After that, his boys kept coming after me. They got close to ending me once; they had a gun to my head in the alley just below our apartment complex. Some of the other guys I'd gotten in pretty good with saved me that time. My mom sent me off here and that's where they caught me."

The room fell silent as she took the extent of what Jon had just told her. Mr. Martin, or as Jon had called him "Grey man", was nothing like he had portrayed. She believed Jon, seeing the emotion he gave off while telling her. David was just like his father.

"My scars…they're from the same thing." She whispered as she pulled her skirt up, "Each time David tried to have sex with me, and I kept pushing him off, he'd cut me. He said that I'd have to live with them, that they made me look as ugly as I was to him. That I'd have to live with not pleasing him when he demanded me. He'd cut me deep each time. No one other than you knows about them. They all blame me for the breakup; they don't know the true David."

"Why didn't you get away sooner, Delia? If he was hurting you, you should have left."

"I was scared." She sighed, "He threatened me a couple of times. He went to a medical facility and learned how to deal with his anger and since then, we've made him and just stayed on the friend level. I've got bigger and better things going for me in my life now."

* * *

_**Bigger and better things...Watcha think?**_


	19. Chapter 19: Meeting

The phone ringing through the house woke the sleeping blonde headed girl up. She groaned and rolled out of bed, pulling the covers tighter around her body as she bound down the stairs. It was early in the morning, her parents had already gone off to get the church and everything set up for today's service.

"Hello?" She yawned into the phone.

"Mornin' sunshine," she could hear Jon's smile, "Your cars ready and it's taking up too much space in my garage."

"Come pick me up so I can get it before church, please." She smiled, trying to mask that she just really wanted to see him.

"Be there soon." Jon smirked.

Quickly, she climbed the steps and changed into her church clothes – a long skirt and a black button down blouse. She tied her blonde hair back into a side bun and applied a rather small amount of makeup. As she was brushing her teeth, she heard the familiar sound of his car pull up to the front of her house and then a soft knock on the front door.

"Come in!" She called and listened for the sound of the front door.

"Delia?" His voice came quietly.

"Upstairs, first bedroom on your right." She called back, listening to the sound of his feet hit the stairs.

He walked into the colorful room and leaned up against the door frame, watching her in the mirror as she put on her necklaces and earrings. She was dressed up and Jon quickly realized it was Sunday, a church day.

"Ready?" She smiled looking back at him.

He shoved his hands in his pants pockets, "When you are babe."

She turned and grabbed her pocketbook and walked up in front of him. He bent down and placed a long kiss to her lips, the taste of her almost making his mouth water. She broke the kiss and looked up at him as her tongue came out to lick the remains of his taste. He was hungry for her, he needed her, needed the relief she gave him – and it showed.

She enveloped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer to her. He bent down and pressed his lips hard against hers. "Where's your parents?" He mumbled against her lips, gripping at her waist.

"At the church setting things up for today," She said breathlessly as she tried to clear her fogged head, Jon had the tendency to make everything blurred for her with kisses like that.

"Shouldn't you be on your way?" He smirked, pressing wet kisses to her jaw.

She moaned, "No…still have two hours."

"Good." He mumbled, his hands gripping the back of her thighs and lifting as he kicked her door shut. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he walked and sat down at the edge of her bed. She needed this, needed this intimate moment with him.

"I was scared you were gone for forever." He mumbled against her lips, "I don't think I could've dealt with myself if you were."

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I'll be right here, always." Delia whispered, "I love you Jon."

He found the zipper on the side of her skirt and trudged it down, their tongues dancing out to massage each other's. His fingers came up the outside of her thighs, quickly moving to the thin material of her panties and could feel her wetness through the strands. She was already wet for him and it almost drove him insane.

"Stand up," He mumbled, "Take your clothes off. Now."

She done as she was told, stepping out of the skirt and her panties before unbuttoning her shirt and sliding it down her arms and tossing it to the side. He moved to the side of the bed and motioned for her to lay down as he stripped himself of his shirt. She laid down and tossed her arms up above her head, giving herself to him.

His lips connected to her neck, moving down to her collarbone and down to her breast. He suckled the globes before continuing down further on her body, moving to hover over her as he did. He'd missed the taste of her skin and he made sure to rake his teeth over the soft flesh.

He pushed himself backwards on the bed, her fingernails scraping over his arms in a desperate attempt to push him more towards whatever he had planned. His cock strained against the front of his jeans as he looked over her dripping cunt, even wetter now, and it was becoming uncomfortable.

He pushed his lips to the seeping slit, kissing around the outside of her. She gasped as she felt his tongue push deeper in her. He started licking as he could as his thumbs came up to massage the sides of her pussy. She was already so close to a release, his lips were heavenly soft. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him further into her pussy. He slipped a finger into her and sucked hard on her engorged clit.

The muscles in her legs and back tensed and Jon never stopped the assault on her clit, his tongue swirling around the nub – alternating between sucking and fondling. She throbbed, even he could feel her pulse in the slick bud as he tongued her.

Her eyes clenched tight and her body tensed as the waves came over her body, an inaudible statement came loudly from her lips. She clenched around his fingers and grasped at the bed sheets, tears of ecstasy coming from her eyes. She'd never had an orgasm that overwhelmingly good. Jon's fingers were coated from her gushed release. He sucked them into his mouth, cleaning them before moving back to her lips.

He licked the soft cunt lips, sucking them in his mouth to get everything from her that she gave him. She pulled him up to be eye level with her and licked his lips clean. Her hands moved down to his jeans and began to unbutton them, "I need you Jon."

"You have me and you know it," He mumbled, sitting back to push his pants and boxers down.

He roughly gripped her thighs and pulled her further down on the bed. He ran his head over her slit, feeling her body arch up against him slightly. He didn't have much time to waste but he couldn't wait, he needed her. Slowly, he thrust into her. His lips crashed down against hers where they stayed the entire time he fucked her. Rough and hard, he was working to get them off fast. He filled her each time before snapping his hips back and repeating. His breath grew shallower and he bit her lips together.

* * *

It was a quick ride to the garage. The both were tired from the escapade, but both of them felt refreshed. Connected, if you will. He handed her over the keys and a soft kiss to her lips, "She's all yours. I think I got everything fixed on it. If you have any troubles with it, just tell me. I'll see what else I can do."

"Thank you, Jon." She said softly, clutching the keys tightly, "Hey…maybe you could come over for dinner tonight."

"Are you insane?"

"No," She shook her head, "I want you to properly meet my parents."

"I don't know if you've realized this or not but I'm not your fathers favorite person." Jon shook his head.

"He'll get over it." She shrugged, "Please, Jon. For me."

He huffed, "I'll think about it Delia."

"I'll see you after church maybe." She smiled softly as she turned and opened the car door.

* * *

Church was boring to Delia. Her mind kept sweeping back to Jon and the sex earlier. She drowned her fathers nagging voice out and focused on Jon's face in her imagination. Surprisingly, her mother had agreed to letting him over for dinner and she was happy that they were finally starting to warm up to him. Maybe now they could get more serious.

It took too long in her eyes for the service to be over but they were finally released. Delia felt revived for some reason. She was back into church, things were starting to look up for her and Jon even though she still had a lot to make up for. She sat in her car as she dialed Jon's number.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Hey," She smiled.

"Hey."

"I'd really like for you to come over tonight."

"I don't like parents," He huffed.

"You like me, right?"

"Of course I do," He laughed.

"Then please?"

"Why do you want me to meet your parents?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because I love you, okay?" She smiled.

"Fine."

"Be over by five."

"I'll be there around seven." He smirked.

"Jon!"

"I'm kidding," He chuckled, "I'll see you then."

* * *

Five came quickly and she was more than ready to see Jon. She met Jon out on the doorsteps and smiled brightly up at him.

"Thank you for coming."

"Yeah," He smirked, "I guess you're welcome."

"My dad is actually in a pretty good mood. He said he'd give you another chance. Don't fold under his pressure, please." She smiled, "You look nice."

"Suck up," He laughed, bending down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Shut up," She laughed and pulled him into the front door.

They were left alone for the first few minutes until her father transcended from his study. He and her mother set down on the adjacent couch and he cleared her father cleared his throat.

"How have you been since our last meet, Jon?" Her father offered a sweet smile.

Jon nodded slowly, "I've been good."

"How's business?" Her father questioned.

"A little slow now but we're short staffed and it's harder to get cars in and out. It's increasing, though."

"That's wonderful, I remember when your grandfather opened the shop. Everyone in town used it."

"Yeah," Jon smiled softly, "Yeah business was good then."

"I'm horribly sorry to hear about his passing," Her mother spoke up, "I didn't even know he was sick."

"Yeah well we didn't tell too many people." Jon shrugged, "We just kept it to ourselves."

"It had to be hard on you," Her farther sighed.

"Can we change the subject, dad?" Delia said as she rubbed over Jon's palm.

Dinner was soon served and her father never stopped pressuring and asking Jon questions. Things that he didn't even really need to know but was asking anyway and it was starting to irritate Jon. After an hour of interrogation, Jon couldn't take it anymore. They had long finished eating and the questions were still being poured out. He quietly pulled Delia outside and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Delia, I can't do this anymore." Jon shook his head, "That…those questions….certain ones he didn't even need to know. Why did he have to know my inmate number? Why did he have to know my shoe size? The size of my pants? I'm not like that, Delia. I'm not that open. I can't take the questions anymore. I'm not wanting to join the church, I don't want to go to a Sunday sunrise service, I don't want to be a member of the congress or whatever its called. You need to live a little, Delia. Sin! Sin as much as you want too and make up for it later in life. This isn't me, I can't do it."

Delia stood in silence as she thought, maybe bringing him over was a bad thing. She only hoped this wasn't going to scare him off.

"I'm just…I'm gonna go. I'll see you later or something. Your house feels like a fucking prison. No wonder you didn't want to come back here." Jon shook his head, "I'll call you later or something. Maybe I'll get you out of this insane asylum and give you a chance at life. I swear, you three don't live."

He was started to aggravate her, "If you're just going to constantly insult my family and my home, then don't bother."

"So now you're taking up for them?" He laughed mockingly, "Two weeks ago, you were pissed at them."

"They are my family, Jon. This isn't fair to me."

"You're right. They are your family. So maybe you should go be with them."

"Where are you going," She asked as she watched him walk off the porch.

"To live, Delia. I'm going to go smoke a joint. Or drink some alcohol. I don't know but I'm not going to sit and be interrogated any longer."

With that, he was gone – leaving Delia alone on the front porch with a wondering mind. What if that was the last she'd see of Jon?

* * *

**_Ole Jon couldn't deal with the parents...AND THEN THERE WAS ONE! Only one more chapter! Mmmm. What will prevail?_**


	20. Chapter 20: The End

Delia lay in bed that night, her heart-broken. She was pissed at her father. He had no right to question Jon like he did, make him feel pressured. He always done this to people he didn't like. He questioned them until they gave in and gave up. Jon left Delia in a heap of worries, that couldn't be the last of their meetings. She had to see him again she just didn't know how.

Her cellphone ringing pulled her out of her thoughts, "Hello?"

"D! Come down to the over-look. We're down here drinking." Angela's words were slurred.

"Who is 'we', Ang?"

"Just the usual."

"No David?"

"I haven't seen him in a few days."

"I'll be there soon." Delia sighed, grabbing her keys and her pocketbook before quietly walking down the steps.

She escaped quickly and got into her car. In no time, she was out of her neighborhood and headed down to the woods were she knew her friends were hanging out. Wrapping her seatbelt around her, she turned her radio up and drove until she reached the county line.

Jon looked over the crowd. No one good enough was to bother or try to lay tonight. Jon was half drunk and laid out on the grass as him and Scotty sung to every Nirvana song they knew. Other people were lying with them, jamming to the grunge music as they drunk their beers. He saw Delia's head of silvery blonde hair walk past him and he sat up – quickly climbing to his feet.

"Hey!" He shouted, watching her head snap to look at him as he approached; the snarky grin plastered on his face, "What are you doing out here, doing all this living and shit?"

"Leave me alone, Jon." Delia sighed, pushing at his chest.

"Nah," Jon shook his head as he wrapped an arm over her shoulder, "I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"Want some?" He offered her his bottle of alcohol.

"No, I don't drink beer. I'd rather have a wine cooler."

"Such a girl," He rolled his eyes and stumbled a little.

"You need to sit down," She watched as he stumbled to regain his balance and clutched to his side.

"I don't listen to women," He laughed half-heartedly.

"I've noticed." She let go of him, "I'm going to go find Angela. Come and talk to me when you're sobered up if you want."

"Why are you being so mean?" He crossed his arms.

"Because you're drunk and I'm not dealing with you now."

"Exactly like I said earlier, you don't live enough. You're too uptight."

"I'm comfortable with my life," She huffed, "I don't live to please you."

"Is that so, kitten?" He smirked as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry for walking out. I just…that's not me, Delia. Meeting the parents and being formal, that isn't me. I appreciate you wanting to introduce them, properly I guess, to me."

"I'm just going to go see Angela." Delia said softly, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Are you going home afterwards?" He asked.

"I'll be going back to prison," She sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"D…I said I'm sorry."

"You said you're sorry many times. You know one thing you never say back to me, Jon?" She looked up into his blue eyes finally.

"What?" He threw his arms up in the air.

"How many times have I told you that I loved you?" She crossed her arms.

"A lot, I guess."

"How many times have you said it back?" She shook her head and waited for a few minutes to speak. Jon was completely silent, his face fell as did his arms, "If you don't love me Jon then tell me. I can pick myself up and walk on."

"Don't go anywhere," Jon shook his head, "It's just not something I can say easily."

"Yeah," She nodded and began walking off.

"Delia! Wait!" He called.

"Leave me alone, Jon." She continued walking, "Please. Just leave me alone."

"Fine," He threw his arms in the air, "If you want to talk, come and talk when you're ready. Until then, I'll be over here."

"Have fun living."

"I will."

"Good." She threw her thumbs up.

"Good!"

"Wonderful!"

"I hate you." He growled.

"You'll be alright, Jonathan." She laughed through threatening tears and hung her head.

Upon walking to Angela, her best friend saw the tears threatening to fall in Delia's eyes. She hugged her tightly and then shoved a Strawberry Daiquiri in her hands. "Drink up, babe. It'll get easier over time."

"I don't want it to get easier over time; I want it to get easier now." Delia whispered as she wiped her tears.

"Then you have to work for it," Angela smirked as she pulled Delia into the chair on her lap, "I may not like the dude. Hell, I don't even know him. But I can tell he makes you happy. So you're going to have to fight for him. We all know he's a rough rugged boy, he doesn't know compassion and doesn't really know how to show love. You're going to have to show him. Do something crazy, Delia! Show up to his house unexpected; unleash everything you've hidden from him, all those feelings. Do it all."

* * *

"Man, the fuck was up with that?" Scotty asked as Jon came to lay back down beside of him on the ground.

"Women are bitches," Jon huffed and cracked another beer open, "Don't ever deal with them."

"You need to calm down, Jon. Seriously." Scotty said as he stretched his lanky body out, "What are you two fighting over anyway?"

"Stupid shit, really."

"Then fix the stupid shit. But tomorrow, we've gotta go to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's go home." Jon grumbled as he moved to sit up. He saw Delia and Angela walking back towards Delia's car and knew she was leaving as well.

Jon shouldn't have drove home, he had way to much alcohol, but he made it there safely with Scotty following behind him. He sat out on the front porch as he smoked a couple of cigarettes and watched the cars go by. Normally, his street wasn't busy and he couldn't help but hope that maybe one of them would be Delia and so far, he was out of luck. He knew he shouldn't have acted like such an asshole towards her earlier, and he more than likely shouldn't have walked out.

He was upset at the fact that he might not get Delia back. No one ever stuck around long enough for him to figure out his true feelings, and Delia was the first to do it. He hadn't known of anyone else to care about him, other than his grandfather, like Delia did. Sometimes it scared him, sometimes he felt it kept him level. Maybe he did need her, no matter how many times he thought and tried to tell himself otherwise. Maybe he'd really fucked this up with his actions earlier. She should know how it felt to be walked out on, though, too he thought.

"Hey man," Scotty said as he pushed the door open, "I'm heading to bed. You going to be alright?"

"Yeah," He nodded towards his best friend, "I'll be good. I'll lock up after I'm done."

"Alright," Scotty said, "Don't let it get you down too much man. She'll come around eventually."

"Yeah," Jon huffed as he scratched his arm.

He sat there for a few more minutes and felt a little more serene. He finished off his pack of cigarettes and stood up. Just as he was going to open the door, he heard a car pull up into the driveway. He turned and saw Delia's car and her stumbling to get out of it. She was dressed in a trench coat, her blonde hair hanging down over her shoulders freely. She looked intoxicated and Jon knew she was too drunk to drive. His mind lost all train of thought when she began to unbutton the trench coat and he saw there was no clothing underneath, her bare skin becoming visible as she worked the buttons.

"Delia," Jon smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I'm living!" She smiled, now standing completely naked in his front yard.

"You're naked…in my front yard…in a trailer park full of men." He shook his head, "You're living alright."

"I want to tell you something," She wobbled a little in her high heel shoes as she stood on the gravel, "I don't know much about love. I don't know how to deal with it or my feelings. And that might make me immature and I might do a lot of stupid shit sometimes. I don't care. I love you. You aren't perfect, I'm not either, and together we won't be perfect. You're perfect for me and I don't give a shit what anyone says. This is probably the dumbest thing I've done. Everrrrrrr." She moved her hands in front of her face, "But I'm drunk and I'm naked. If that's not the definition of living for you, then I'll go jump off the top of your trailer. I don't care what it is. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. Because goddamnit Jon, I love you."

Slowly, she walked up to where he was sitting on the edge of the steps, "And maybe you don't want to admit it to yourself, but I know you love me too. You're just too damn stubborn to know it yourself."

"How are you going to tell me what I do or do not feel?"

"Because if you didn't love me, or feel something towards me, you'd never show me that part of you that not everyone knows. You opened up to me. And I thank you for that." She poked at his forehead.

"You're still naked in my front yard," He laughed as he took a drag off of his cigarette.

"You said I needed to live. I'm living."

"You look like you need sleep."

"Well I'm a little inebriated." She smirked, "I've cried because of your asshole self for hours, so yeah. I do need sleep."

She bent down towards his face and lay their foreheads together, "I mean everything I just said."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, the dominant taste of her fruity alcohol beverage still there. He stood up and ushered her inside. The cool air hitting her sweaty skin made her shiver and she ran past Scotty's door back to Jon's room.

She watched as he kicked his shoes off and then his shirt came over his head. He flopped down on his side of the bed just as she was crawling in. She laid her head on his bicep, curling her body up against his, throwing her leg over his thighs. His fingers massaged her head, making her purr softly against him. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Delia felt her eyes get heavy. It was in the early stages of the morning, where the sun had slowly started to rise but the moon wasn't gone just yet.

Through sleepy eyes, she looked up at him. He placed a soft kiss to her lips as she mumbled, "I love you, Jon."

Hesitant at first, he slowly said, "I love you too."

* * *

**_So I just want to thank EVERYONE who supports my stories, reads them, reviews, etc. You guys...without you, I wouldn't have any joy of writing. I check my reviews every day when I wake up and the silly reviews make my day a little easier. When I say, "Writing means everything to me," I mean it. Without writing, I'd probably go insane or something and to see others get enjoyment of reading my crappy writings means a lot to me. So this is just a thank you, from me to you, for everything you've all done for me. Sadly, after I finish all the stories I have on here...I think I'm just going to take a break from writing - from everything. These stories and requests. I've written everyday for a little over four months now and it is getting a little tiring for me. Plus, I'll be finishing my last year of school and moving to college. _**  
**_No matter what, you guys will always never be far from my mind and heart. _**


	21. Sequel!

If you guys would be interested in reading the sequel to Jon and Delia, you can find it under "Summertime Sadness!"  
Even though I said I wasn't going to sequel, I lied. Lol.  
Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
